I'll Stand By You
by Mkay-212
Summary: Lauren and Lydia Martin are twins that had to undergo the Parent Trap treatment. Their parents split, each taking one daughter with them. It has been six years since the separation.But with Lydia's recent escapades, Lauren returns to her sister to help. Which is where she meets the local pack. With Lauren leaving her own pack, she must find an in with Derek's. Isaac/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl found, on our very own Beacon Hills High School's lacrosse field, in a serious condition. It seems as if the mountain lion has attacked again, slashing this teenage girl, Lydia Martin. Jackson Whittemore was the civilian hero of the night. The two kids were attending the formal dance on the night of the incident. Whittemore said that he noticed Ms. Martin wasn't in the gym and he went out looking for her. He found her, unconscious, laying on the field. He carried her to the front steps of the school where the medics and police were called immediately…._

_Lydia Martin has been hospitalized and is said to be recovering. The family made the quick statement that "They are just happy that their baby girl is alive." The attack has been rumored to be more serious than a mountain lion. As we said in our earlier report, the young teenager was slashed. But she was also bitten. A wildlife expert has enlightened us that during normal mountain lion attacks, if the animal bites, it tears the flesh right off the bone. Ms. Martin simply has bite marks, not flesh torn. _

_It seems as if Lydia Martin is becoming quite the celebrity in our small Beacon Hills town. She has gone missing from the hospital. Police would like to remind the public of her description. Around 5'3, strawberry blond hair, fair skin, with brown eyes. She will probably be wearing a hospital gown. If you have any information then please contact the Beacon Hills Police Station, or our news station. Phone lines will be open until she is found._

_Missing teenage girl, Lydia Martin, was found by local police and sheriff Stilinksi about an hour ago in the woods. The girl was said to be found with no clothing and was assumed to have been roaming the woods for the time that she had been missing. She has no recollection of ever leaving the hospital…._

"Lauren? What are you doing sweetheart?" I slammed my laptop closed and looked up at my dad standing in my doorway.

"I was just reading some news stories. You know, staying caught up on current events." I gave him a smile. If he knew that I was checking up on my sister, his other daughter, in Beacon Hills, then he would probably have a conniption.

"Anything interesting?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just some animal attacks and police rescue missions." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth. I knew that the animal attacks weren't caused by a mountain. Any person with a brain would know that. But not every person would know that it was really werewolves.

"Nothing serious I hope." Actually it was something very serious. Lydia needed my help, and I just needed to find a way to get down there to her without my dad knowing where I was really going. I hadn't seen Lydia in six years. But we always said that once we graduated, we would meet back up despite our parent's wishes. She wasn't just my sister, she was my twin. That was a bond that ran much deeper than blood. "Lauren!"

I looked up and my dad was now sitting on the edge of my bed. I had obviously tuned him out of whatever he was saying. "I'm sorry, what?"

He started shaking his head and laughing. "I was asking if you had heard anything from that scholarship to that private school you applied to." I looked up at him and I wanted to scream with joy. That was it. That was my out. I could tell him that I got the scholarship and then pretend to go to that school while I actually moved to Beacon Hills. They could work. Right?

"They said that they will call me this afternoon whether I get it or not." I smiled at him. He looked at me with such a sense of being proud that I felt a ping of guilt form in the pit of my stomach. This is for Lydia. That's all I had to keep telling myself. This is for Lydia.

"Well, I'm positive that you will get it babycakes. You are the brightest in your class and you're beautiful. Everyone knows that beautiful people get stuff in life." I slapped his arm lightly. It wasn't right to say that just because I have good looks I would get it. I didn't like the fact that I got a lot of attention because of my looks. Lydia was always the one that ran in the spotlight, not me. "Okay, Well I'm going to go and start on dinner. Let me know if they call alright?"

I nodded my head and watched him leave the room. The minute he was gone I opened up my laptop again. I read over all the articles that have come from Beacon Hills over the past six months. There were numerous animal attacks, numerous deaths. Something bad was going on in Beacon Hills, and I couldn't allow Lydia to be left there all alone.

~{}~{}~{}~

Two hours later, the school did call. I had received the scholarship. I took this as a sign. I rushed down the stairs and found my dad.

"I got it!" I told him in a rush of breath.

He smiled and then gave me a huge smile and hug. "That is wonderful sweetie!"

He pulled back and then I began my long list of lies to come. "The only bad thing is that I have to leave tomorrow." I said sadly. Inside I was ready to leave right now. The news lady said that Lydia was bitten. That means that she could be turning as I stood here speaking to our dad.

I saw his smile fade out slowly but then he began nodding his head. "Of course you do. The term has already begun and you are behind. They would want you there as soon as possible." Well that was easier than I had expected. He was explaining most of it for me.

"Exactly." I kept my mouth shut. The less I had to lie to him the better. This is for Lydia. I kept reminding myself.

"Well it seems to me like you need to start packing then." Not exactly. I still had one more thing to take care of. And this was something that I haven't told anyone in my life. I had to talk to my pack.

"I was thinking that maybe I could go and say goodbye to a few of my friends first. This is just such a quick process and I don't want to forget anyone in my goodbyes tomorrow." I asked. And he smiled at me understandingly.

"Of course. Go and see your friends." He motioned towards the front door.

I took my chance before he changed his mind. I left out in my car and headed to our little hide out.

~{}~{}~{}~

I pulled up at the old abandoned schoolhouse that was deep down in the woods. It was a small area, but it was a place where we could all speak freely. There was no one there and I let out a loud howl. A way of calling a pack meeting.

Ten minutes later, I heard them coming. Blake busted through the door, in an attempt to startle me.

"Well hey there cookie! What's the big news?" He smiled at me. He was always such a cocky but loveable goon.

He came over and gave me a hug. While we were hugging, two others stepped in the old school house.

"I mean if we are interrupting something, then we can leave. We just thought that we were all summoned here tonight." Blake and I pulled apart and looked at the sisters, Janie and Nicole.

"Hey girls. Where's Bo?" I asked them. Usually when they arrived, Bo wasn't too far behind. They were our newest members and Bo liked keeping an eye on them.

There was a big bang outside and the girls turned to see Bo entering in behind them. "I'm right here. What's with the spontaneous pack meeting Lo?" He looked more curious than upset.

"I have a serious situation. A situation that is going to affect the whole pack." I started out. They all lost their carefree expressions and stood with a more serious presence.

"What's going on Lauren?" Blake turned and asked me.

"It's Lydia." I looked at Bo now. They all knew that I had a sister, but only Bo knew the whole story behind it.

"Is she okay?" Bo asked, concern written all over his face. He was the alpha of our pack, and he had to make all the hard decisions, but he had a heart.

"I don't think so. There have been _animal attacks _in Beacon Hills for the past six months. Lydia was attacked. The news anchor said that she had been bitten. Then she had escaped the hospital room and they found her, naked and roaming the woods."

"So she's changing. Right? That's what is happening?" Blake looked at me and then at Bo. Bo had his head down.

"There was no word about a remarkable recovery. She's been in the news spotlight for a week now. They said that she was found slashed and bloodied. And that her wounds are still healing." I told Bo.

"Wait, if she was turning then wouldn't she have already healed?" Nicole was the smarter out of the two sisters and she was catching on fast.

"Exactly." I confirmed her suspicions.

"And they haven't said anything about her condition getting worse?" Bo was now sitting on an old desk and clearly thinking hard about something.

"No." I said softly.

"So, she's not healing or dying? What does that mean?" Blake asked as he looked around at all of our blank faces.

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" Bo looked up and at me, only at me this time.

"I have to go. I have to help protect her. She's my sister…" I begged him. If I left the pack, it would leave them weaker. But I was sure that Bo could find a new member in no time. And it wasn't like we had any immediate threats going on in our town. We barely had any threats at all.

"What? Are you crazy? You know what will happen if you leave the pack." Blake was shaking his head, and the girls were keeping their mouths quiet. They were a part of the pack, but they hadn't earned a right to make such decisions yet.

"And you know that I will be okay." I looked at him pointedly. He kept his stare on me. Blake had always been a little over protective of me. He was the first that Bo recruited and turned. Bo then turned an older girl, Valerie. She was beautiful and fierce. The perfect werewolf for Bo. Then Bo turned me. He thought that I was smart and well adjusted to any situation you would put me in. He brought us in for all of our different strengths. But something went very wrong and we lost Valerie. Since then, Bo and Blake have kept a super tight and super close eye on me.

"Just because you have that special little talent doesn't mean that you are invincible Lo!" Blake had taken a step towards me.

"No, but it does make me stronger. You know that. I'm stronger than all of you." I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that he couldn't argue with me. There was no need to. I was right.

"I'm not letting you leave." He said in a final tone.

"Well, it's not up to you."

"Enough!" Bo yelled over our bantering. He stood up and he stared at me. He was still considering all of the possible outcomes that would come from me leaving.

"If you feel like you need to go…"

"No! Are you crazy? She'll become an omega. We all know what happens to omegas." Blake's temper was rising, but Bo kept his cool.

"If you need to go.." Bo continued his sentence after giving Blake a warning glance. "Then I understand." Bo nodded his head.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard a loud noise and pulled away from Bo. Blake had crushed one of the old, now antique, desks.

"Blake…" Bo spoke softly.

"This is ridiculous! You're just going to let her leave?" Blake was clearly outraged, and not thinking clearly. No beta spoke to an alpha like that.

"Yes, Blake, I am." Bo's voice was calm and steady.

"She'll become an.."

"An omega. I know. But you know as well as I do why she will be okay. She will survive." Blake shook his head and stormed out.

"Blake!" I called after him. And I started to go after him but Bo held me back.

"Give him some time." I turned and looked at him. "Letting someone leave the pack is hard. Especially since we already lost one member." He looked up at the girls and nodded at them. "You two should leave. I need to speak to Lauren." He spoke as a leader.

They left, but not before both giving me big hugs.

Once they were gone, I looked up at Bo. "Thank you." I told him before he had a chance to lecture me about being safe.

"Beacon Hills is a hot spot for lots of supernatural activity. You know this." He reminded me. I did know this. "So when you get there, you are going to want to try and be a part of the local pack. Whatever is going on, you are going to need back up."

"I don't plan on staying there forever…" I looked up at him. "This is my home." I looked at him more intently. "You guys are my home."

He showed a small smile. "We know Lo. But your sister needs you. And she is your family too."

"Why are you being so accepting of this. Most alphas would outcast me in a second if I asked to leave a pack." He sat there looking thoughtful for a few moments before answering.

"You will always have a place in this pack." Is all he said.

"I don't know if Blake feels that way anymore." Bo let out a laugh and I looked up at him like he was crazy. I didn't find this funny.

"Blake will get over it." He stood up and smiled at some thought that was in his head. "He is having some…..personal problems with my decision to let you leave. He isn't mad at you."

"Well, the girls didn't seem to be too upset that I was leaving." I noted and that caused Bo to smile again.

"That's because they are hoping now I will recruit another guy." It was my turn to chuckle now. He looked up at me, more serious now. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. My dad thinks that I am going to a private boarding school." He needed to know the cover story. As far as my dad thought, Bo was my self-defense instructor. And Blake, Nicole, and Janie were all in my class.

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out where you really are." He spoke absent mindedly now, his thoughts somewhere else.

"_If _he finds out where I'm at." I corrected him.

He turned to face me now. "You call me if you need me. For any reason. You understand?" I nodded my head.

He wrapped me up in a big bear hug. Bo really was like an uncle to me. And he was the type of uncle that would tear the throat out of anyone that caused me harm.

I pulled away. "And don't fret about Blake. He'll be outside your window tonight, apologizing for getting mad and begging you not to leave." I looked up at him. "What? You don't believe me? Want to make a bet on it?"

I was always up for a good healthy bet. "Twenty bucks?" Bo nodded.

"You just agreed to pay for my dinner tomorrow night pretty lady." I smiled and gave him one last hug before I left the school house.

~{}~{}~{}~

"You all packed and set to leave in the morning?" Dad was standing in my doorway again. I looked across my room at all of the packed boxes and then back at me dad.

"Almost." I smiled at him.

"I just can't believe that you are leaving me in the morning." He sighed and I saw the saddest look glimmer in his eye.

"I'll be back for breaks and stuff dad." I reminded him. If he broke down, then I would break down and it would be bad.

"I know. But you're my baby girl. I'm not used to you not being in the house." He admitted.

"You'll be fine. You're a tough guy." I smiled at him. I was folding some shirts as I talked to him.

The house phone started ringing and dad rushed down the stairs to go and answer it.

"He's right you know. It's going to be hard getting used to you not being here." I turned and saw Blake sitting right outside of my window. My room was right above the front porch, so I had a small area of roof people could sit on.

I started smiling. Looks like I lost twenty bucks. "I thought that you were mad at me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Blake crawled through my window and I closed my door and cut on my iPod, just in case my dad came back. He knew when I had music playing, I was "working out", and he never bothered me.

"Have I ever been mad at you?" Blake asked as he plopped down on my bed.

"Yes. Many times." I laughed at him.

"Well, I'm not mad at you now." I looked up at him, waiting for him to tell me what his deal was then. "I don't want you to leave Lo." He looked like a kid who was having to take his pet to shelter because his parents couldn't afford to take care of it anymore.

"Blake, don't do this." I begged him. I couldn't handle sad guys. Sad guys made me cave every time.

"Don't do what?" He asked with his lip poking out ever so slightly and his face dropping down into a frown.

"You know what." Blake put his face in his hands. "I will hurt you if you don't stop." He looked up and I saw that his eyes were really watery. "Or I will plant kisses all over you if you don't stop." I threatened.

"I'm not Charlie Lauren. Kisses are welcome to planted on my body whenever you wish." He winked at me. Charlie was his little brother. Blake often had to babysit because his mother was a single parent and constantly working. So, I would go over and keep him company. Any time Charlie wouldn't listen, I would threaten to kiss him and he would say "gross!" and run away to his room.

"Why are you here Blake? I'm not going to change my mind." I avoided the comment about the kisses being welcome.

"You haven't seen her in six years. Who says that she even wants your help?" He asked.

"You know why she needs my help. Something is going on with her. She isn't turning or dying. That's not normal." I folded another shirt and put it in the box.

"Well you aren't exactly normal either. So I guess it makes sense that your twin sister wouldn't be normal either. Do you two look alike? Because two Laurens could be fun …"

"No. I've told you, we're fraternal, not identical." I interrupted him but he only smiled at my frustration.

The room grew quiet and then Blake stood up and came to stand right in front of me. "Please don't go Lo.." His voice was begging and it broke my heart to see him so sad.

"I'll keep in touch. And look at it this way. You get the sisters to yourself now." I winked at him.

"They annoy the crap out of me and you know it. I don't want the sisters. For three years it has been you and me Lo. You're my right hand woman. What am I supposed to do without you?" I grabbed his hand and led him out to my roof.

I sat down and started to pull my hand away, but he held on too tightly. I intertwined out fingers and squeezed reassuringly.

"You will find another right hand. A temporary one. Because this is temporary. She's my sister Blake, I have to help her. And Beacon Hills is the Hale territory. I'll ask to join their pack. I am more than experienced. So I won't be on my own for too long. I'll be okay." I reassured him, it was clear that he was seriously concerned for me.

"You watch out for those Hale guys." He raised his eyes brows at me and I laughed.

"Yes sir."

"And don't forget your best friend." I smiled at him. "That's me. In case you didn't know." I laughed at him and leaned my shoulder into him.

I dug a twenty out of my pocket and handed it to him. "What's this for?"

"It's for Bo. I lost a bet." I sighed.

"A bet about me?" Blake was obviously intrigued.

"He said that you would show up outside my window with an apology and begging me to stay." I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Bo has always been to intuitive for his own good."

We sat there for another hour or so, just talking. Blake finally left, with a promise to be here first thing in the morning.

~{}~{}~{}~

"Now you have everything right?" Dad asked me as he looked through the packed car again. I nodded my head. "You call me when you get there." He demanded. He pulled me into a big hug.

"And you call me too." Blake asked from behind my dad.

"And I'll call you." Bo said with a smile. I hugged them both and pulled back.

The plan was to get a hotel room when I got there, until I could figure out where I was going to stay. I wasn't sure how my mother would react to seeing me, but I wasn't going to take the chance her calling my dad as soon as she did.

I got into my car and began the long road trip to Beacon Hills.

~{}~{}~{}~

I pulled into the town and smiled widely. It hadn't changed one bit. I put my sunglasses on and decided to do a drive-by by my old house. That was where I figured Lydia and mom would still be living.

I reached the house and saw mom standing out in the drive way. I found myself letting off the gas and staring. After six years of being away from her, she hadn't changed one bit. She was still this tiny woman. She glanced at my car and I pressed my foot on the gas. I didn't want to give her a chance to recognize me.

There were three cars in the driveway. So, Lydia was either home or she was still at the hospital. I decided to take my chances and see if she was at the hospital.

It took me a little bit to find the hospital. I couldn't remember where it was at. Once I did find it though, I pulled up in the back of the parking lot and pulled up my hood. Odds were that no one would recognize me after six years, but I didn't want to take any chances. The first person to see me in town would have to be Lydia. It wouldn't take the local werewolves to smell that a new wolf was in town, so I was kind of limited on time.

I went up the nearest nurse's station and gave her my friendliest smile.

"Excuse me, but I was told that one my oldest friends were in this hospital. I was wondering if you could tell me what room she was in?" She looked up and smiled.

"Of course sweetheart. What is your friend's name?" She pulled out her keyboard for her computer and readied herself to type the name.

"Lydia Martin." I saw recognition gleam in her eyes. She didn't even have to look it up. She just stood up and asked me to follow her.

She led me down a long hallway. The room was quiet and I saw no other nurses. Then I heard a head rattling scream. The nurse took off running and I followed her. She opened up a door and I saw Lydia inside. Even though it had been six years since I had seen her, I knew it was her. I rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. I squeezed tight and the nurse was trying to hold her down.

"Lydia!" I screamed. Her body, which was bowed up on the bed, now came down on hard on the bed. She stopped her screaming. The nurse looked at me. It was my voice that had calmed her down. Then nurse checked her vitals and then looked at me again.

"I have to go and get a doctor. Can you sit with her for a minute?" I nodded my head yes and the nurse left.

"Lydia? Can you hear me?" Her eyes came open widely. She looked at me and I thought she was going to scream again.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing here?!" She seemed freaked out. Majorly freaked out.

"Hey Lyds." She grabbed me and pulled me into a huge hug. She was breathing real hard.

"Does dad know that you are here? Does mom know you here? Oh my god, they are going to freak out!" She pulled back.

"Lydia. You can't tell her that I'm here. Okay?" She nodded her head.

"Why are you here?" She seemed relieved to see me.

"I heard what happened to you. So I tricked dad. He thinks that I am at some private prep school." She laughed. Our dad was always the easiest parent to fool. "I'm here for you Lyds. I didn't want you to feel alone right now."

Lydia smiled at me. "Well, where are you staying?" She looked a little concerned.

"Hotel for right now." The nurse came back in the room.

"Here you go sweetie. This will help you sleep quieter." She had a syringe and I didn't know what was in it. But as soon as she inserted the needle into Lydia's skin and allowed the liquid to run through her blood Lydia fell back on the bed. She was sound asleep now.

I wanted to punch the nurse in her face. I needed to talk to Lydia some more, but it was obvious that I wasn't going to get the chance right now, especially since she was knocked out cold. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the hospital stand next to her bed. I left my phone number and the hotel room that I was going to be staying it. I told her to call me and come and see me when she got a chance and we would figure out how to tell mom that I was here.

I existed out of the hospital and found my car. I got into the driver's seat and saw something move in my rearview mirror. Someone or something was following me. And I would lay my money down that it was Derek Hale.

**Hey everybody!**

**So I have started a new story. And I know that right now, it didn't have much of the Beacon Hill crew in it, but from here on out it will. I had to give a little bit of a back story to Lauren, since she is my main character. I've started this story as a favor to a big fan of mine **_JaliyahR. _**She asked me to take a shot at this. So leave me a review… let me know what you all think of it so far. **

**Much love to each and every one of you!**

**-Makayla **


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving back to the hotel when the hairs on the back on my neck and arms started to rise up. I checked my rear view mirror and saw movements on the side of the road. I looked back on the road and saw that there was a stop sign in front of me. I came to a stop and I looked to my right. There was definitely something moving in the woods. I wouldn't have expected Derek, if it was him, to be following so closely and to be so obvious about it all.

I decided to get out of my car and pretend like I was checking my tires. When I was bent down, taking a glance at my air pressure, I expected for whoever or whatever was following to make their presence known.

I was wrong. Nothing. I heard and saw absolutely nothing. But I knew that just moments before something was out there. I got back into my car and let out frustrated sigh. I didn't think to try and catch a scent. That was probably a mistake. I rolled down my window and let the air rush in. I had just enough time to recognize what it was before a car pulled up behind me and honked their horn. I put the car in drive and continued driving down the road. It had been a werewolf, and from the smell of it, a beta.

I pulled up at my hotel just ten minutes later. I had just retrieved my purse from the car when my phone started ringing loudly. I jumped slightly and glanced down at the name on the screen.

"_Do you miss me yet?" _Blake's familiar cocky voice came over the line and I smiled.

"_You know, it's weird. I feel like I can breathe better down here. There's less of your bullshit lingering in the air." _I laughed and I heard him chuckle.

"_Have you found your sister yet?" _He asked more seriously.

"_Yeah. She's still in the hospital. I'm standing outside of my hotel right now though. I couldn't get much out of her because the nurse doped her up." _I found myself getting agitated at the nurse again.

"_Well Bo says to call us when you find out more." _I smiled into the phone, grateful to still have these two looking after me.

"_Of course. Love you guys." _I made a kissing noise into the phone before ending the phone call.

My attention was quickly averted to the shadows on the end of the walkway. Something had the stray cats running scared. I started walking over there. I figured once I got there, the shadows would be empty. And I was right. Nothing. Once again there was nothing.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up to a rather large banging on my door. There were only two people that knew that I was in this room, the manager of the hotel and Lydia. I was hoping that it was the latter that was knocking so furiously.

I threw the door open and my sister came marching through. When did she get out of the hospital?

"They released me this morning." I looked down at her outfit. Of course they did. She was in leggings and a baggy sweater. She only wore that when she had plans of seeing absolutely no one.

"Does mom know you left the house?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mom never knows what I do. She and Jeff are at work." I had forgotten all about Jeff. Three years after the divorce our mother had remarried. I've never met Jeff, but from the very few secret letters Lydia and I shared, he apparently treated her well.

"It's so good to see you Lyds…" I rushed over and wrapped her up in a hug. She pulled back with hiss.

"I did just get attacked you know." She looked at me like I was stupid, yet again. "What are you doing here Lauren? The rules were set by the court and unless our parents agree. We aren't supposed to be around each other until we're eighteen." She reminded me of the awful court order our parents had set into action.

"I read all the news article about what all has been happening here. All the animals, the deaths, your attack. And I felt like I needed to be here." She didn't know that I was a werewolf, and I had no intentions on telling her. But the truth was that she was in trouble and I knew how to help her.

Her eyes went to the floor when I mentioned her attack. "Lydia? What happened?" She sat back on my bed and then stood back up.

"I don't know." She said quickly, almost too quickly. I took a step towards her and she crossed her arms.

"You don't remember anything? Not even who attacked you? Or what?" Her eyes darted up to mine, all wide eyed.

"Why would you say what?" She looked scared.

"Well, with all the animal attacks…" I offered up an excuse for why I said 'what' and hoped she took it.

"But you said 'what' like it was something besides an animal." Lydia argued. This was something that I didn't miss. Lydia was brilliant. She was beyond brilliant, and in fact her brilliance is probably what is going to get her hurt.

"Lydia. I said 'what' because I was considering all options." I smiled at her and she shook her head and pursed her lips.

"Well, I don't remember. I just know what the doctors and police have told me. I was attacked and they think that it was a mountain lion, but I…" She drifted off in left field on me. Her eyes glossed over and I knew she was recalling what happened to her that night.

"But you what?" I prompted her. Maybe if I pushed just a little bit, she would open up about what happened to her.

She snapped back into reality and looked at me with bug eyes. "But I don't remember anything. So I don't know what really happened." She said frankly and clearly she was avoiding my questioning.

"Lydia, you can tell me the truth. I'm your sister." I said softly but I could feel that she was about to pull back.

She took a few steps back from me and threw her arms up defensively. "You may be my sister. But I haven't seen you in six years. So, I don't have to tell you jack."

"It's not my fault that I haven't been around." I said softly. I didn't want to argue with Lydia, I wanted her to trust me.

"I've got to get to school. I'm already late." She said as she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

I followed her out and saw that she had a really nice car. I had expected nothing less.

"Are you going to school dressed like that?" I asked her skeptically.

"That was the dumbest question that has ever come out of your pretty little lips." She cut her eyes at me and I laughed.

She opened up her car door and got into the seat.

"People are going to talk Lyds. They are going to say all kinds of cruel and untrue things. Just remember that they aren't true." I gave her the only advice that I could think of.

She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips again. Her ultimate defense. "I know."

She went to close her door but paused to say one last thing. "You look good sis." It was odd to hear a compliment come out of her mouth.

"Wish I could say the same about you. But the truth is you look like a hobo." I scrunched up my nose a little bit and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later." She said and then she finally shut her door.

I was watching her drive of when I heard something behind me. I turned and expected to see someone walking or a door closing. But once again I saw nothing. I was about tired of being followed.

~{}~{}~{}~

Two hours later I was following a map that I found that would tell me where the old Hale house was. When I found it, I was genuinely taken back. The place was a broken down mess or I guess more of a burnt and broken down mess.

I carefully placed my steps to make sure the place didn't come falling down on top of me. I got inside the house and saw that it was even more damaged than the outside. Did Derek really live here?

"Hello?" I called out cautiously. The Hales were known for their tempers, and the last thing that I needed to do was piss off the guy that ran the pack that I needed to be a part of.

"Anyone hoommee?" I sang out the last word. Maybe Derek didn't live here anymore.

I left the house and stood out by a tree. The only way I was going to find out what was going on here was to speak to the local pack. I can't speak to the local pack without first talking to the alpha. And I can't speak to the alpha without first finding the alpha.

I heard the leaf crunch to my right and then I turned and spun to my left. I saw a guy come at me. He tried to grab my throat but I dodged him. I kicked him in the back of the legs and he fell to his knees. He rolled to the side before I was able to grab him. He stood up and he was completely wolfed out now. I smiled at him and waived for him to come at me again.

In which he did. When he came at me, I swept his feet and he fell. I moved quicker this time and I pinned him down.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one that has been following me the past two days?" I had my claws at his throat and I had my complete weight on him.

"You're an omega…" Isaac observed. "You're strong for someone who doesn't have a pack." He observed again. This guy had great observation skills.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" I avoided his omega comment. I didn't want to let him know that I was weak in any way.

"Isaac." I grinded out and I realized that I might have been squeezing his throat a little too tightly, I let up on the pressure. "My name is Isaac." He spoke with more ease.

I stood up and let him stand up as well. "Well, Isaac, my name is Lauren." I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

He was looking at me strangely. "You look….familiar…"

"Let me guess. I resemble a short little fiery redhead with heels that should be classified as a deadly weapon and looks that can kill?" He looked at me and recognition of who I was talking about dawned on his face.

"Lydia Martin?" He asked warily.

"You are looking at her one and only twin." I smiled proudly. "Now why exactly have you been following me Isaac?" I asked as I tried to get the leaves out of my hair and off of my shirt.

"Twin? I didn't know Lydia had a sister….oh wait. You lived here when we were kids right?" I knew that some people would remember the fact that I did indeed once lived in good ol' Beacon Hills.

"Correct Sherlock. So will do me the pleasure of answering my question now?" I was beginning to grow impatient.

"Oh. There's a killer lurking around in Beacon Hills." He said it like that explained everything.

"And you thought that I was it?" I asked him skeptically. I mean, I had skills, but I was a killer.

He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know who you were, I just know that you were werewolf that didn't belong here." He pointed up at the side of my hair. "You missed one." He took a step closer to me and let out a chuckle. "Or maybe two or three."

"Well would you mind getting them out. I don't exactly have eyes in the back of my head to see to get them out myself." I saw him shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

"I can definitely believe that you are Lydia's kin." He pulled back and smiled.

"There you go." He was standing real close. So close that I could feel the heat coming off of his arm.

Which was weird because he was wearing a sweater and I was wearing a jacket. And now my entire body felt like it was on fire, but in a really good way. I looked up at him and he had another strange look on his face.

"Well, Isaac as lovely as an encounter as this has been I have to get back to my search for Derek Hale."

"Oh. I can take you to him." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a beta. He's my alpha. And considering I'm kind of a fugitive right now, I don't have anything better to do."

"A fugitive?" Then I remembered about the story I heard on the news this morning. "Ahhh… You're Isaac Lahey. Wanted for possibly murdering your own father." I stood there, looking at him. I knew that he wasn't capable of murdering someone.

"Do you want to meet Derek or not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Show me the way." I motioned for him to lead me to Derek. I tilted my head to the side. Isaac had a nice butt, and I didn't feel guilty for staring.

He glanced back at me and did a double take when he caught me staring.

"I..I'm …I'm sorry. But were you checking me out?" He asked with a grin, half curious and half amused.

I pursed my lips curiously before asking. "Has it always been that firm? Or is it like a new addition from your fairly new werewolfy-ness?" He smiled and shook his head.

"You are surely a Martin." I jogged up to walk with him side by side.

"I'm actually the oldest Martin." I corrected him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "By what? Like two minutes?"

I looked at him for a minute before answering. "More like seven. For a while there, the doctors thought that they were going to lose Lydia. But she pulled through. She always pulls through." I said softly.

He came to a stop and looked at me. He had a sad look in his eyes, and I knew it was a response to what I just said. But I also knew he wouldn't say anything.

"We're here." He said softly. The way he was looking at me made me feel strange. It was like he was looking at a painting and trying to figure out if he was looking at it upside down.

I finally broke the mini staring contest and saw that we were in front of an old abandoned warehouse.

"Werewolves can never pick a nice hideout can we?" I grinned over at him and heard him softly chuckle.

Isaac led me inside, where there was a broken down bus and several other random objects that you would expect to be in an abandoned building.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked up and saw Derek standing on top of the broken down bus.

I smiled, more so to myself. "Looks like you all attended the same pack meeting on how to meet and greet other werewolves." I remembered back to the first thing Isaac had said to me, 'who the hell are you?'.

"Just answer the question." He commanded.

I stood a little taller. "I'm like you guys Derek. I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk." I felt the need to get that out in the open.

"I didn't ask you what you are. I know what you are. I asked who you are." Derek didn't even make an effort to change his body language, facial expression, or tone. He was all business, and I could respect that.

"I'm Lauren Martin. Lydia Martin's sister." I announced.

"There are two?" He asked, and he seemed to sigh as he said the words.

"She's a little more interesting than Lydia though." Isaac said.

Derek's eyes flashed and then he looked at Isaac. "Leave us."

Isaac looked over at me and I winked at him. "See you later."

He did as he was told, just like any beta would, and left.

I looked back up at Derek. "You said that you knew what I was." He looked at me, clearly waiting for me to continue. "What am I Derek?"

He jumped down from the bus and kind of tilted his head back and forth before saying, "You mean beside a lone wolf, searching for a pack?" He looked up with a hard look on his. "You're a true wolf." I smiled at me.

"You're good Derek Hale. Most don't get that right away." I was impressed. It took Blake two weeks to figure out what I was. I was still a werewolf, but like all werewolves I was shape shifter. The only difference between me and him was the fact that when I shifted, and really shifted, I could transform into a real wolf.

"Well, I was raised by one. You give off this peculiar scent, more animalistic than most." Derek said, as if remembering something.

"Your mother." He was talking about his mother. She was a legend when it came to werewolves.

"What are you doing here Lauren? Why did you leave your pack?" He went back to his business like way of speaking.

"Lydia was bitten." Derek didn't flinch. "She was bitten and she hasn't started changing or rejecting the bite yet. That's not normal Derek."

He looked up at me. "No, it isn't." He agreed, but he didn't say anything more.

"What is she?" Derek came from a family of born werewolves. That meant that he knew more lore than I would. Maybe he would have an answer.

"I don't know." He spoke calmly and honestly.

"Then who bit her? Maybe he will have some answers." I demanded to know. Odds were when I found the person that did this to my sister, I would kill them.

"Unless he comes back from the grave, I don't think that you will be getting any answers." He looked proud to be saying this.

"He's dead?" That was going to be no help to me at all.

"I killed him." Derek said simply.

"Isaac said that there is something new in town. And it's killing people." Derek looked up, waiting to see where I was going with this. "Let me join your pack Derek. I'm more experienced than these pups you are changing. And I have an ability that they don't."

He started laughing and I threw my head back. He was going to be too proud to accept me into his pack.

"I have my pack under control. I don't need you." He said hatefully.

"You do need me." I argued back. "And I'll prove it to you."

I started walking out of the warehouse; on my way out I turned back around and asked Derek, "And call your guard dog off will you?" He looked at me like he was a little bit confused. "Isaac?" Derek still looked confused. "He's been following me for two days now. I don't like to be followed."

"I didn't send him to follow you." Derek shook his head. Interesting, so Isaac took it upon himself to follow me?

"Well, would you mind calling him off anyways?" I raised an eyebrow.

Derek nodded his head and I left.

~{}~{}~{}~

I was sitting in my hotel room, waiting for Lydia to call me back, as I was researching as much lore as I could on why Lydia hasn't been affected by being bitten. I heard the cats go running again and I couldn't help but grin. I went into the bathroom and snuck out of the window.

I climbed up on the roof. This time I was going to get an upper hand on Isaac. I moved quick and quietly.

I peered over the side of the building and saw Isaac creepily peeking around the side of the building. I jumped down and before he had a chance to turn around, I had already pinned him against the wall.

"Lurking in the shadows and stalking are not attractive qualities Isaac…" Isaac flipped the roles and now had me pinned against the wall. "However, I do love a guy that likes to take charge." I winked at him and I saw a strange expression come across his face. It was like he didn't know what to say when I gave him my flirty banter.

He let go of me and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep following me anyways? Obviously I don't mean you or your little pack any harm." He looked down at the ground.

"It's going to sound crazy.." He shook his head.

I gave him a friendly smile and asked, "Well, I personally find it to be chilly out here. Want to come inside? I ordered a pizza."

I saw that gleam in his eyes that all guys get when you offer them food. I laughed and gestured for him to follow me.

I closed the hotel door and turned around to face him. "So get on with this crazy talk…" I prompted him.

He sat down on the bed and then stood up immediately. He looked down at the bed like it was the Holy Grail.

"You can sit down. The bed doesn't have teeth." I laughed. He smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Why are you staying in a hotel? Why not just stay with Lydia?" Good question.

"By law, Lydia and I are to stay separated until we reach the age eighteen. I tricked my dad into where I was going. And our mom doesn't know that I'm back in town." He seemed sad for me again. "Isaac." He looked up at me. "Why are you still following me?"

"I'm not a stalker. I swear." I couldn't help but laugh considering anytime I had seen him lately he had been lurking in the shadows. That was definite stalker behavior.

"But…." I allowed him to continue.

"I'm a fugitive right?" I nodded. We had established this earlier. "Well, I like to walk around the woods and stuff because I can't really be out in town. Every time I go for a walk, I end up where you are." Well, that caught my attention.

"Where I am?"

"Yes." He was nodding his head. "The night at the hospital. Then when you were driving home. Then here at the hotel. And in the woods. Then tonight, Derek told me to back off of you and he tried to keep me on lock down. I got mad and left. Next thing I knew I was walking up to the hotel again."

"Has this happened before?" Sometimes werewolves get a sense of something wrong and their instincts tell them to follow it through.

"Not once." Isaac shook his head.

"Well, why do you keep coming to me?" I knew he probably wouldn't be able to answer that, but I still needed to ask.

"I don't know. It's not like I lose control or anything. I just always end up near you." There was a knock on my door and I got excited. That meant that pizza was here.

"Hold that thought." I smiled as I went to the door and retrieved the pizza.

"And you can keep the change sweetheart." I said friendly at the pizza boy.

I closed the door and turned around to see a perplexed Isaac. "What?"

"Are you always this flirtatious?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Only to the cute ones." I winked at him. I opened the box and pulled out a slice of pizza. I handed the box to Isaac. "Want a slice?"

"Meat lovers with banana peppers?" He asked and was wearing a smile.

"Don't judge." I warned him. "So do you stalk all the ladies or just me?" I saw the look on his face and regretted my words. "Sorry. Not funny. I understand."

"Maybe it's just because you are a stray wolf." I gave him a weird expression. "I just mean, that you are an omega right now. And you don't have anywhere to go. So my inner wolf, is like trying to reach out to you." That was actually a pretty good theory.

"Makes sense. I'd talk to Derek about it though." Isaac nodded his head. And we continued eating the pizza until Derek called and needing Isaac.

I decided to stay inside for the rest of the night. I knew that I would get an opening to prove to Derek that he should let me join his pack. I just had to wait for it.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up to my phone ringing and I thought it was going to be Lydia. She never returned my phone call last night.

I glanced at the screen and reluctantly answered the phone call.

"_Blake. When you come and visit me, remind me to kick your ass for waking me up this early." _I heard him laugh in the background.

"_Someone's grumpy…" _When I didn't respond he sobered up. _"Any updates?" _

"_Lydia isn't talking about the night she was bitten. I spoke to Derek. As of right now, he isn't allowing me to join his pack. But I'm not giving up there. I think I know what is wrong with Lydia though. I think she is immune. Oh and I made a new friend. His name is Isaac and he's pretty cute." _I heard Blake sighing on the other end of line.

"_Immune? Like not affected by the bite entirely? Is that even possible?" _I didn't know if it was possible or not, but I knew that was the only theory I had at the moment.

"_I'm not sure. But it's all I got." _There was a banging noise coming from my door and I sighed exasperatingly.

"_I've got to go. I'll call you later…"_

"_Wait! What about this Isaac guy?" _I hung up the phone and went to go and open my door.

Lydia came marching through with her heels high and her even higher. She looked like she just went through a Barbie make over machine.

"Hey sis." I said as she walked past me.

"Sooo.. I've decided." She looked over at me. "You are going to move out of this hotel. And into our basement." I opened my mouth to stop her, but she stopped me first. "Don't worry about mom. I will handle her. I've got enough dirt on her to make her lie to the cops if I ever decided to commit murder."

I didn't doubt that for a second. Lydia was a very resourceful person. I noticed she was wearing pink gloves.

"What's with the gloves?" She clasped her hands together nervously.

"I wanted to wear gloves this morning." She shrugged her shoulders. I knew she was lying, but I didn't have the means to make her tell the truth. So I just let it go.

"I'll get Jackson and some of the lacrosse players to help move your stuff after school. So have it all packed up."

She walked out the door without even saying good bye. She did stop before leaving in her car though.

"We'll face mom together. I promise you that." She smiled. The Lydia I have seen the past few days was withdrawn and not all here. But that smile showed me a glimpse of the Lydia that I remembered from when we were kids.

**Hey all! **

**I hope that you guys are all having a great day! I am still getting a feel for this story. So let me know what you think and how you feel about it. **

**Much love,**

**-Makayla**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just so weird seeing you again…" Jackson exclaimed when as he stood there, leaning up against the wall in the hotel. "It's like you are a memory that I don't know if it's real or a dream."

"Quit ogling my sister and pick up something." Lydia commanded and Jackson shook his head. Out of all the guys my sister could have chosen, she chose him. And even though they were broken up, she still had him doing her favors. That honestly surprised me.

"I'm not picking up shit. That's why we brought the team here. They can do it." Jackson said hatefully to her. I wasn't a big fan of the tone he used with her, but didn't seem phased by it, so I guess I shouldn't be either.

"Well, I'm not a dream. I'm real." I answered Jackson's earlier comment.

"No. I said to put it in the other box you idiot." Lydia said from the corner of the room where she directed the boys on what to pack and how to pack it.

She was now leading the boys out of the door, each with a box in hand. They looked like the dwarfs walking towards the mine from Snow White. And this one load was all it took. I hadn't brought much with me.

"So what are you going to tell mom?" I asked as we were walking out towards the car. "She's going to freak when she comes home and sees me sitting on her couch."

"You'll see." She sang. And I was all too familiar with the tone of her voice. She was about to do something very devious. "Just follow me to the house." She instructed.

I pulled my keys out and walked to car. I was just pulling my door open when I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turned around and saw a shorter guy. He didn't look like your average lacrosse player though. He wasn't as….. fit would be the best way to say it.

"Hi." He smiled at me and I gave him a friendly smile in return.

"Hello there." He rubbed his hands together, and I could tell that he was nervous. "Do you have something you wanted to say?" I tried to prompt him, but he still seemed to be a little bit nervous.

"Come on Greenberg. Leave the pretty lady alone." Another player came up and grabbed him by the arm. Greenberg, the guy that was just standing in front of me left reluctantly and the new guy was now standing in front of me. "Sorry about that. Greenberg has a problem talking to girls."

"Well, if he is Greenberg, then who does that make you?" I asked. He was pretty cute, not overly cute, but pretty cute.

"Matt." He stuck his hand out to greet me. I gripped it and he cocked his head to the side. "You've got a firm grip." He said, obviously impressed. Then I saw his eyes roam over my body.

"I have a firm everything. I work out on a daily basis." I winked at him, and usually guys were taken back by my bluntness but he just smiled.

"Well, fitness is important." He said smoothly. He was still holding my hand and I looked down at where our hands were.

"Are you going to hold my hand captive? Because it might prove to be a problem considering it is connected to the rest of my body." He let out a nervous laugh, but released my hand.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed his hand on my thigh and looked back up me. "So are you going to be attending Beacon Hills High now that you are back?" That was actually a really good question. I guess I should attend school while I'm here right?

"I'm not sure yet." I answered honestly.

"Well, if you do, you'll have to come to the lacrosse games. I hear they are pretty good." I smiled at him. "And I even often here a few girls talking about how cute the players are." He said suggestively.

"Well, when I see one I guess I'll know who they are talking about then." I joked.

"Let's go man!" A few of the players yelled at Matt. He flashed me one more grin before leaving.

I got in my car and realized I had left my phone in the hotel room on the one of the nightstands. I got back out of my car and re-entered the old room.

I didn't even jump when I saw Isaac lying on the bed. I was curious as to how he got there without me or anyone else even seeing him.

"I see you are back to stalking me." I said with a smile as I went over near where he was laying on the bed to look for my phone.

"I would stay away from Greenberg." He advised. "He kind of smells funny, and coach hates him."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Noted." I couldn't find my phone on the nightstand and I started to pick up pillows.

"And Matt too. He kind of creeps me out." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know Greenberg and Matt so well?" My phone wasn't under the pillows either. I went over to the bathroom counter to look there.

"I'm on the lacrosse team." He said simply.

I started to smile to myself. I guess there was cute players on the team after all.

"Is this what you are looking for?" I turned around to see Isaac holding up my phone.

I walked over and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Did you snoop through my pictures?"

He shook his head no immediately. I shrugged my shoulders. "That's a shame. I had some pretty great pictures on there." He started to reach for the phone but I shoved it into my pocket. "I think not. You lost your chance to see me half naked lying on a beach." I saw amusement in his eyes and I smiled.

"So are you moving in with Lydia then?" He asked as he looked around my empty hotel room.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I was actually happy and excited and even anxious to spend some sister time with Lydia.

"Have you figured out a way to get Derek to let you join the pack yet?" Isaac asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Not yet. But I'm going to." I said confidently. He smiled down at me. He was standing about five inches away from me, but I felt that sensation of heat again. It was like someone was holding a flame near my skin, not quite burning me, but still heating my blood. It was strange. I looked up at Isaac and he was staring down at his arm with a strange look on his face.

"Is it hot in here to you?" I asked him. I was curious if he was feeling the heat too.

"Well it shouldn't be since it is chilly outside and we have the heat off and the door open, but I am pretty warm yeah." He looked around a little confused. I was honestly a little afraid to ask if he was feeling the tingly burning feeling all over his body. Because if he was, then that would have just been too weird.

"Hmm.." That was all I said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Derek wanted me to keep an eye on you."

I was appalled. "Derek told me that he would call his guard dogs off. Does he not trust me?"

"Would you trust you?" He countered.

"I guess not." I looked around the room one last time. "Well, if you are going to be on guard duty, just make sure you stay hidden. I don't want Lydia knowing anything about my being a werewolf. Or even knowing about them." I made my point clear and he nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am." Isaac nodded his head sharply and stood up straighter. He held out his hand. "I promise not to say anything to Lydia, as long as you promise to answer any questions that I have for the next day." That was an interesting proposition. I would have answered any questions anyways, but whatever.

I stuck my hand out and shook his. But something peculiar happened the second that my skin touched his. Power. Pure power surged through my veins. The type of power I felt when I was in my true wolf form.

I pulled away from him and saw that he was looking at me weird. "Are you okay?"

He seemed concerned. "Did you not just feel that?" He had to have felt that. How could he have not felt that?

"Feel what? You pull away like I have a disease? Yes, I felt that." He said, and I felt kind of bad. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly. "If you don't want to answer the questions, you just had to say so." He said.

"It's not that." I shook my head and looked down at my arm. I reached out and took his hand in mine again. I felt that sense of power run through me again.

I intertwined my fingers with his and I was surprised when Isaac didn't pull back. "May I ask why you are holding my hand and looking at it like it is a science experiment?" He asked jokingly, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't a joke.

"Because it is. You don't feel it?" I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"All I feel is your hand touching mine." I gave out a short breath. Interesting. If I felt this electric by just touching him, I wonder what would happen if I did more….

I dropped my hand from his and pulled out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'll see you at Lydia's later okay. I'll sneak you into the basement whenever everything is clear." I said as I ran out of the room and called Bo. He had to know something about this. It definitely had to be supernatural. I just didn't know what yet. I did know that I liked that sense of power. A lot.

~{}~{}~{}~

Two hours later, we had all of my stuff moved into the basement. It was still pretty bare though.

"We'll go shopping this weekend, find everything that you need or want." Lydia said as she was clearly looking around and thinking that same thing I was. She pulled something out of the back of her pocket. Then she handed it to me. "Here's the key to the basement. I had all the locks and stuff changed down here months ago. Mom hasn't even noticed." She shrugged and I took the keys from her.

"Thank you for this." I looked her in the eyes. We knew each other, in our hearts. But we have been separated for six years. That's a big gap with lots of unknown knowledge of each other in it.

"Well, I wasn't going to let my sister sleep in a dump." She smiled at me. "How would that make me look?"

We both heard the front door open and close and then we looked at each other. "She's going to be so pissed." I said.

"She's always pissed. But no worries I have it under control." She had that smile on her face that she wore earlier, and I knew that this was going to be very interesting and very impressive at the same time.

I heard my mom calling out Lydia's name. "In the basement!" She yelled out.

I heard the basement door open from the top of the stairs and then heels begin marching down the stairs. With each step, my heart grew a little tighter like someone was gripping it in their fist. My mother's face appeared as she reached the last step and she froze when she laid her eyes on me.

"Oh dear God." That was all she said. She gripped the railing so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile and I used a soft tone. I used that soft tone because she looked like she was about to pass out in the floor. And I was honestly worried about her.

She rushed over and gave me a hug. Something that I honestly didn't expect. I expected to question if my father knew I was here. And how I got here. But she just hugged me. She hugged me tight.

Then it came. "What are you doing here? Does Dan know you are here? How did you get here? God, you didn't take a bus did you? But you look so beautiful! I have to call Dan. You're not allowed to be here. You can't be here. I could go to jail!" She was rambling, and I was honestly too mesmerized by her since I hadn't see her in such a long time that I didn't want to stop her. Clearly Lydia had a different perspective.

"Take a breath woman!" We both turned to where Lydia was standing. "You are not going to call dad. And Lo is going to stay right here with us for a while." Lydia said in such a demanding way that even I didn't want to question her.

"I can't do that sweetie. By law…"

"By law my ass. What they don't know won't hurt them. And if you call dad, then I will be sure to tell your new husband where you were at during those two mysterious hours on your wedding day." Lydia pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in a challenging way.

"You wouldn't dare…" Mom sighed out.

"I would. And I will." Threatened. "Lauren stays and dad never finds out about it." Lydia demanded again.

Mom looked over at me and smiled. Whatever Lydia had on her, it must have been pretty darn great because she didn't bat an eye at it.

"Of course you are going to stay here." Most people would think that staying in a basement was kind of weird. But it was completely furnished and finished. It honestly looked more like another room to the house than a basement.

"Thank you." I could barely get those words out. I hadn't expected such a warm welcome from her, but I was happy that I was getting it.

She glanced at Lydia and then she smiled back at me. "I'm going to go and make alfredo. Is that still your favorite?" She asked me.

I nodded my head and she began walking up the stairs.

"You do realize that her cooking is the equivalent of picking up a phone and ordering it from a restaurant, right?" Lydia asked, clearly not as impressed with mom's hospitality as I was.

"At least she is trying right?" I shrugged one shoulder.

"Well, I have to go to the game tonight." She walked over and gave me a hug. "You should come." She smiled sweetly.

"I would actually really love that." I looked over to where we had unpacked my clothes. "I'll get changed and then I'll meet you upstairs."

I listened to her heels as she walked up the steps. I waited for the door to shut and I went directly to my laptop.

I called Bo on Skype and thankfully he picked up.

"It's so great to see your lovely face. How are things going?" Bo asked and I couldn't help the smile that crossed over my face.

"I have a serious question for you." I couldn't get Isaac out of my mind. It was actually causing me a headache, that's how hard I had been thinking about that feeling that I felt when we touched.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Bo said warily.

"There's this guy…"

"A guy? What guy? The Isaac guy?" I laughed as I heard Blake's voice come over the computer screen.

"It is Isaac actually." I said a little bit louder. Then I looked at Bo. "Something strange happened."

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did." Blake's voice once again came over the screen.

"Blake. Will you shut up for just a minute?" I asked and I heard him sigh. I looked back at Bo, whose face was still on the screen.

"You remember the power we talked about that I feel when I am in my wolf form?" He nodded his head. "How you said that it is a special kind of power. One of the purest forms of power?" He nodded again. "I felt that tonight. When I touched Isaac."

I gave him a minute to process what I just told him. He seemed to be contemplating and then Blake's face came into view.

"You touched him?" I nodded my head. "Where?"

"How does that matter?" I questioned him.

"No. Blake's right. Where did you touch him. And explain the sense of power exactly?" Bo had his thinking voice on.

"At first it was just then burning sensation under my skin. Like someone was holding my hand over an open flame. Then I went to shake his hand and the minute I touch him, it was like a bolt of energy ran through my body. So I decided to explore a little bit more. I held his hand. And that's when the power ran through my body. It was strong… and so … addictive. The only other time I felt like that is when I am a wolf." I explained.

Bo had a peculiar look on his face. Like he knew something that he wasn't telling me.

"Well, I say that you should explore it a little bit more. Figure out the limits of this power and why you are getting it from Isaac." Blake imitated Bo's voice and I smiled. He was actually pretty spot on.

"Very funny." Bo looked over at Blake. Then he looked back at me. "But he is right." Bo sat up straight. "Explore it some. Test it out. And then call me when you figure more of it out."

I nodded my head. I said my goodbyes and closed down my laptop.

I heard my phone beep and I checked my messages.

**Derek called. I guess I'm not on guard duty tonight. Sneak me in another night ;)**

Isaac's picture had popped up on my screen. He must have saved his number when he was in the hotel room. The little sneak. He had my phone the whole time. I laughed when I looked back down at the picture. He was making a funny face.

**You were the one who had my phone. You little thief. P.S. I like the picture **

I set my phone down and walked over to my clothes. I needed to find something cute, but nothing too cute. Lydia would kill me if I tried to outshine her. I searched my closet for half an hour.

Finally, I settled on a pair of black jeans, a burgundy sweater and a black scarf. I figured I could wear the school colors to support the school team. Plus, looking freaking adorable couldn't hurt either.

~{}~{}~{}~

I loaded up in my car and headed to the school. I hadn't seen a lacrosse game since I was little. The school I had gone to was big on baseball, and a little big on football.

I had told Lydia that I would meet her there since she wanted to see Jackson before the game. I guess I had been running a little late because when I showed up our players were being pulverized by a mountain of a guy.

I saw Jackson's friend Danny get knocked down and I gasped. It looked like he took a really hard hit. I glanced up around the stands for Lydia but I didn't see her. I did see Matt though. He was taking pictures and I smiled. I started to walk up towards him, and he pointed the camera at me and captured a picture.

"Now that wasn't fair." I said to him. "I wasn't ready." He smiled at me and looked down at the camera.

"You look beautiful to me." He said in a passive tone.

I came up to his side and looked at the field. The team was dropping like flies.

"They're dying out there…" I sighed out. I saw a scrawny guy leave the field. "Who's that? And why is he leaving while his team is practically attending their own funerals?"

"Stilinski. He never leaves the bench anyways. He's probably off doing something that will get him in trouble. . Since his dad is the sheriff he thinks he can get away with anything." Matt spoke, and I heard a bit of hostility in his voice.

The game was beginning to come to an end and all we needed was a few points to get the win. Coach turned around and pulled a big guy off of the bench. Next to him was sitting a hot little blonde. Then I saw something that instantly made me nervous. The big guy's eye flashed yellow. They were only yellow for a second but it only took a second for me to see them.

I turned to Matt. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and take care of something." I started to walk off, but then some kind of strange pain struck the side of my head. It caused me to stop in my tracks. It only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were excruciating.

I jogged up the stairs and found the blonde. I sat down next to her and faced her.

"If he gets too angry, he'll change." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Right here. In front of everyone and we won't be able to stop him."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" She was a young one. The newly changed werewolves were always the most hostile and angry.

I smiled at her sweetly and stuck out my hand to shake hers. "Lauren Martin. Fellow werewolf." I whispered to her "And you are?"

She reached out her hand and squeezed so hard that I felt some of my bones in my fingers break. "Erica." She smiled at me. She was strong for her age. What she didn't know what that I healed twice as fast and I was three times as strong as she was. I felt my bones heal up and I met her devious smile with one of my own.

I squeezed her hand and I crushed all of her bones. Her mouth hung open and she looked down at where I was still crushed her bones. "You were bitten, what, like two weeks ago?" I asked her. "I've got years of experience on you. Don't test me." I warned her. I let her hand go and she drew it to her side. "I want to help you." I repeated my earlier words.

"I can't make him get off the field." She said finally. After she stared at me for several minutes.

"Well, Derek can't be okay with him doing this. He's risking exposing you all." I tried to reason with her. She averted my gaze and looked back down at the field. "Derek doesn't know he is playing does he?" She shook her head. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was my chance to help out and prove to Derek that I would be an asset to his pack.

"Boyd can keep himself under control." She said and even I knew that she didn't believe her own words.

Her phone beeped and she checked her messages. She stood up and I put a hand on her wrist. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Duty calls. Keep an eye on the big guy for me will you?" She winked and then she continued her path.

I glanced back down to the field. Boyd was taking out the other team now, one by one. He was smiling. Having fun. Maybe he wouldn't lose control after all.

I started to walk down the bleachers. I had decided to follow Erica into the school, but I was stopped. Boyd's eyes started to glow yellow. I rushed to the sidelines. I had to get him off the field. I saw another team member talking to Boyd and I pushed my hair behind my ear to listen in.

The other guy was trying to convince Boyd to leave the field. So either he was a werewolf himself, or he just knew about werewolves. And judging by the athleticism of the other guy, he was most definitely a werewolf.

Boyd's eyes went back to normal and the game continued on. I decided to pull out my phone. I had still not seen my sister since I had been here. I dialed her number but there was no answer.

So I decided to go and search for her. My chance to impress Derek could wait. I started to walk out to the parking lot and that pain hit me in the side of the head again. What the hell was going on? I never got headaches. Once again, it was gone within a few moments.

I searched for her car, but I couldn't find it anywhere. The game was over now, so where was she at. I pulled out my phone and called her again. She still didn't pick up.

"Come on Lydia…" I said as I dialed her number again.

I heard a strange sound and it was coming from inside the school. It was a sound that I hadn't heard before. It was a sound of a creature that I hadn't heard before. I dropped my phone and keys back off at my car and headed towards the sounds that I heard.

Isaac had said that there was a killer on the loose and they didn't know who or what it was yet. I also never saw Erica come back out of the school or that lanky boy that left early in the game. They were probably trapped or in trouble. I just hoped that they weren't dead.

I ran through the front doors and found no one in the hallways. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to any noises that could lead me to where the creature was. The only thing I was able to hear was arguing between two male voices and water. Water… where was there water in a school.

The pool! I started to run down each hallway and opening up the larger doors to try and find the pool. Finally I opened up the right doors. Only now I wished that I hadn't. I was staring right at a walking lizard. He was staring at two guys in the pool. When I got a better look at the guys in the pool, I saw that Derek was one of the guys. The other guy was the player I saw leaving the game earlier. Stilinski, I think that is what Matt called him.

"Derek! You okay?" I called out. I was afraid to move because as of the moment, this lizard thing wasn't coming after me. But if I moved, it just might.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" He commanded, but there was no way that I was listening.

"What about you? You okay?" I asked the smaller guy.

"I'm holding up his dead weight and trying to survive a homicidal lizard. But no worries, I'm just peachy." I smiled. I liked this guy.

"I'll distract him, and you get Derek out." I figured out that Derek had to have been paralyzed.

"I don't need your help. Get out of here Lauren." Derek tried to command again, but I only grinned.

"It's sweet that you are worried about me Derek. But this is going to be fun." I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath in for preparation for the shifting. "Hey!" The lizard turned around and looked at me. "You want to play tag? You're it." I said before I shifted down into my wolf form.

I ran towards the lizard and he struck out, trying to paralyze me. I dodged and ran to the other side of the pool. I glanced over to where the guy was holding Derek up. They had made it to a ladder and that was the whole purpose of me distracting this thing. Now I had to figure out a way to get him off my tail.

As I was running around the pool on all fours, I heard a huge growl. I turned around on my heels and saw another wolf standing on the diving platform. The creature knocked me down and I latched my teeth into his side. We started rolling and wrestling and then the creature just stopped. I looked up and saw that Scott was holding a piece of broken mirror. I didn't know where he got it from, but I'm sure glad he had it in his hand. It was working just like kryptonite on superman. The lizard screeched and then ran off.

Scott was looking at me and I ran off. I ran out of the school and found Erica. She was waking up from where she was knocked out. I nudged her with my nose and she started moving a little bit more. Derek came over and lifted her up. He carried her outside and I followed him.

"I told you to leave." He said as he looked down at me. He wasn't my alpha, which meant I couldn't communicate with him while I was in wolf form, but he knew I could hear him. "But I guess I owe you an apology." I looked up at him. "You saved my life. For that I owe you."

We were walking up in the parking lot and I saw the two boys from earlier. Derek was telling them that the creature was a Kanima. That it didn't know what or who it was. Derek told the boys that he would find it and kill it. Erica was now standing next to him and she was looking down at me, but she had no clue it was me. She could definitely tell that something was weird about a wolf standing next to Derek. But she wouldn't ask about it, not until she was alone with Derek.

"Did you get a new pet Derek?" The Stilinski boy asked. "It's cute." He bent down to pet me and I growled. He pulled back and I laughed. "Or not."

"Leave it be." Was all Derek said before turning and walking away.

~{}~{}~{}~

Once we were back at the abandoned warehouse, Erica joined Isaac and Boyd.

I walked up to Isaac and started rubbing my head on his leg. "Normal families get a dog or a cat." He said.

"We aren't normal." Boyd said.

"That is a wolf. I thought there weren't wolves in Beacon Hills. So where did this one come from?" Erica was the smart one apparently.

Isaac was rubbing the back of my ears and it felt amazing. But unlike earlier when he touched me, I didn't feel like I was on fire. I just felt peaceful. My headache was gone and I felt strong, I just didn't feel electric.

"You're such a pretty girl… yes you are…" Isaac cooed at me.

"Glad that you are getting along with her so nicely." Derek said to Isaac. And then there was a confused look on Isaac's face.

"Her?" He asked.

"Meet the newest member of the pack." Derek announced. I walked over to him and he held up a sheet. I silently thanked him.

This could have been real awkward if I had to shift back with nothing to cover up with.

I shifted back up into human form and smiled at Derek as I wrapped up my body in the sheet.

"Thanks." I said to him and he nodded. "You're pretty too." I smiled at Isaac and he looked away.

"What the hell was that?"

"How did she do that?"

"Who is she?"

Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were all asking questions at the same time.

"This is Lauren Martin. She's what we call a true wolf. She's a shapeshifter. Just like we are. Only she possesses the power to truly shift into the purest form of the wolf." He looked around at them and Erica looked annoyed, Isaac looked intrigued, and Boyd looked confused. "My mom had the same ability."

"So, what? You are just going to let her join now?" Erica asked skeptically.

"She saved my life. And yours." Derek pointed out.

"And she's a decent fighter." Isaac added in and I smiled at him.

"Decent? I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass."

"I'm sorry, but just because we have a naked girl in the room don't mean that all the guys in the room have to bend to her will." Erica was clearly annoyed.

"I'm not naked. I have on a sheet." I corrected her.

Isaac stood up. "I actually have something for you to put on, if you want?" He offered.

I looked over at Derek and he nodded, giving me permission to leave. I followed Isaac towards a corner of the warehouse. He started digging around in a bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"They might be a little big, but it's better than walking around in a sheet." He handed me the clothes and then stood up.

I took the clothes and smiled at him. "Mind turning around for a minute so I can change?" He cleared his throat and turned around.

It didn't take me but a minute to change out of the sheet and into his clothes. "Thanks Isaac." He turned around and looked at me in his clothes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "They look better on you anyways."

I chuckled, but then I was interrupted by that burning feeling again. That's it. It was time that I explored what was going on with us, just like Bo suggested. Derek had given me permission to leave. And I could hear him trying to explain me to Boyd and Erica.

"Do you mind walking me back to my car?" I looked up at Isaac. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

He nodded his head and we began walking out of the warehouse.

~{}~{}~{}~

We were back in my basement and Isaac was sitting on my bed.

"Sooo…." He sighed out.

"What?" I asked him as I paced back and forth.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me. But the whole walk back to your car you were quiet. And then you dragged me back here and you have yet to ask me anything."

"When I held your hand earlier today, you didn't feel anything?" I knew that I had asked him this already, but I needed to ask him again.

He dropped his head and then shook it. "Is this your way of trying to find out if I am into you?" He asked cockily.

"Oh I know you are into me." He looked up at me, only slightly surprised by my comment. "Something weird happens when you touch me." I admitted.

"So this is your way of saying that you are into me." He said and I finally just gave up.

I walked over to him and pulled his face up to mine and planted my lips on his. Bo said to explore. Well, the next step of exploration would to be to kiss him. So I just didn't waste any time. Isaac was clearly caught off guard and he should have been. I just practically attacked him.

But I was right. When I kissed him, the power that surged through me before only increased. And it was like I couldn't stop and neither could he. He pulled me down into his lap and his fingers squeezed my hips. His tongue swept over my lips and I let him in. It was addictive. He was addictive. It was just so hard to make myself pull away. I had never felt anything like this. But I was able to put my hands on his shoulders and I pushed myself away.

"Wow…." Isaac exclaimed as he looked at me.

"Don't get too excited." I stepped away and I could have sworn that he reached out to pull me back, but it was too subtle of a move for me to be sure.

"What was that?" He asked, no he more like demanded.

"The kiss or did you feel something?" I asked, and I knew that by the look on his face he felt it this time.

"What was that?" He repeated.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I don't know."

Hey guys!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been swamped with work and other stuff. But I'm getting around to updating all of my stories now.

Also, I'd like to remind you all that this story is dedicated to a friend that requested it be done. **JaliyahR. **I hope I am doing your idea justice!

Please leave a review and let me know what all you guys think or feel about the story.

Much love to all of you!

-Makayla.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You kissed him?" _Blake's voice came over the other end of the phone.

"_You told me to explore whatever was happening." _I said back to him

"_I didn't mean for you to explore his mouth!" _Blake exclaimed.

"_Well, then you should have been more specific." _I heard Blake sigh on the other end and then I heard something open and what sounded like a computer booting up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of talking on the phone. Get on your Skype account and answer my call." He demanded.

This time it was my turn to sigh. Blake could be ridiculous at times. I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye and pulled out my laptop.

I opened up my screen and answered the call. Blake's face popped up on my screen.

"I can't believe you kissed him. You barely know that guy Lo." Blake was shaking his head at me.

I shrugged and grinned. "He was actually a great kisser." I smiled largely at Blake's gaping mouth. "Oh come on. Smile a little bit. You're prettier when you smile." He didn't even begin to smile. He was really upset right now. Unbelievable.

I looked up at him and he had his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Is that my shirt?" He asked. I had a tendency of stealing his clothes a lot.

I looked down and pursed my lips to the side. "Uhh…." If he was upset because I had kissed Isaac, he would be irate if he knew I had on his clothes.

"It's his shirt isn't it?" He had his lips in a thin line.

"He let me borrow them." He started to shake his head again. "I shifted and all Derek had was a sheet to cover me up with. Isaac was nice enough to lend me something to wear. It's no big deal." I tried to reassure him. Blake had always been super protective over me. It was normally sweet, but now it was getting on my nerves, only slightly. "I wished you'd be more supportive of me."

"It's just that you are in a town that is crawling with supernatural activity. There's a reason why it's called Beacon Hills Lo. Mythical creatures get drawn there. It's like a boat and a lighthouse. The place is crawling with power. Maybe that's why you are feeling all of this power all of a sudden. Maybe it's the town." He offered.

I started to shake my head softly at him. "I only feel it when I touch him. It's like electricity charging my body, giving me power. I can literally feel it surging through my veins." I explained.

"And when you kissed him? Did it increase that surge?" Now this was the Blake I loved. He was trying to help me figure out what was going on. I had called Bo before I called Blake, but he didn't pick up.

"Oh yeah. That was like sticking my finger in an outlet, only it didn't hurt. It…it.."

"It what?" He asked.

"It turned me on. I didn't want to stop kissing him. It was like he was an addiction. A very wonderful and intensely enjoyable addiction."

"Whoa there. I don't want all those details." He held up a hand to stop me and I smiled as I remembered what happened between me and Isaac just earlier.

"I've honestly never heard of something like that." Blake said, and he sounded confused and a little defeated.

"Well, I can tell you that I've never felt anything like it." I started to rub my temples. My headache was getting worse, much worse.

"You okay?" He asked and I didn't even open my eyes to talk to him.

"Fine. I just have this awful headache is all." I opened my eyes at him and smiled.

"You look a little pale and exhausted as well. How long were you shifted?" He knew that if I stayed in wolf form for too long, my battery kind of drains.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, but his eyes told me that he didn't believe me.

"You need to get some sleep Lo." He said softly.

"I will." I smiled at him weakly. "Night Blakey." I closed my computer and leaned back on my bed. I closed my eyes and started to think of my favorite movie. It was the only thing that used to get me to sleep when I was little. I would replay my favorite movie in my head until I just passed out.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up with cold water splashing in tiny droplets on my face. Lydia was sitting on the edge of my bed with a cup of water in her hand and she was splashing it with her finger tips on my face.

"What the hell Lydia?" I put my hand up to shield my face from the water.

"I don't know what guy you had over here last night, but he needs to pick a better wardrobe." She pointedly stared at my shirt and shook her head. "You look awful by the way."

"Good morning to you too sis." I laid my head back down and covered my face with a pillow. The light was making my head literally pulse.

"Get up." She said in kind of a pushy tone, big surprise there. "We've got to get you to school a little bit early so you can pick up your schedule."

I lifted the pillow off of my face and looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom enrolled you in the school. Your grades can't drop. We're supposed to go to Stanford remember?" Lydia was the real brains out of the two of us, but I tried harder. We made a pact that we would go to an Ivy league school and we would conquer the world, one high heeled step at a time. She stood up and went to my closet and started going through my clothes. "You've got forty minutes. So go and get a shower." She nodded to the bathroom that they had placed in the basement. "I already put you some towels in there. And it's been stocked with all the essentials for a month." She continued to search.

I felt like I had the flu. My body was kind of sore and my head was beating like a drum. I dragged myself into the shower anyways though.

When I came out of the shower, Lydia had laid out a dress that looked like it would barely cover my butt. She then laid out a pair of her heels, I knew they were her heels because I only owned like two pair.

"Lydia I'm not wearing this." I said as I was shaking my head and holding the dress up to me.

"Yes. You are." She corrected and commanded at the same time. "You are going to go to my school. I've spent a lot of time and effort establishing my name there. And I can't let my own blood go in there and ruin it. You have a reputation to uphold and that dress is going to do it." I looked at her and knew that I wasn't going to win.

"Fine. I'll wear the damn dress." I huffed out and started to pull it on over my. "But I'm not wearing those heels. I'll fall on my ass. I'm wearing my own shoes." She looked over at me and I held up a finger. "I'm not your Barbie Lyds." She nodded her head.

"Just make sure they are cute." She requested. "And come and sit down so I can fix your hair while you do your make-up."

"Lydia. What did I just say?" I said, a little exasperated.

"I know…I know…" She turned around and I thought she was going to put the curling iron up but then she turned around and was now holding two curling irons. "Spirals or big curls?"

"Lydia!" I threw my hands up. She sat there, just staring at me. She wasn't going to give up and we didn't have the time to wait this out. My headache was getting worse. It was like every vein in my body was pulsing through my skin. I sighed heavily and marched over and sat down. "You're ridiculous." I pouted.

~{}~{}~{}~

After I had left the front office and I had all my paperwork, I headed to where my locker was supposed to be.

I found it with surprising ease. I glanced at the locker combination that was written on my paper and begin working the lock. I had made it past the first to numbers in the combination when my vision started to blur. My head was vibrating like speakers at a rock concert. I rested my forehead against the locker, letting the coolness of the metal ease my head off just slightly. I could hear the voices and the footsteps all around me, but the noise was multiplied by a thousand. It was like I was in the middle of a crowded room, screaming, but no one could hear me.

I jumped when a hand came on my shoulder and pulled me out of the chaotic mess. I felt two hands come out to sturdy me and then I looked up into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Whoa there, you okay?" I looked around the lockers had cleared up in my vision and the world had stopped pulsating.

I looked up at him and shook my head. Maybe I had just imagined it. I nodded my head. "I'm fine. I'm okay." Then something else dawned on me. Isaac was wanted for murder right? "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be roaming the woods, hanging out in some creepy abandoned warehouse, or something?" He laughed a little and smiled at me. The way he was looking at me, and that smile he was giving me, I was suddenly very aware of how close he was standing to me and his hands that were still on my bare shoulders. I stepped back out of his reach and watched his hands drop. He narrowed his eyes a little at me and I could see that he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. Instead, he answered my previous question.

"I was released this morning." He shrugged his shoulders. I saw something in his eyes, something that let me know he was holding bad news. Then he looked up at me with worried eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait a while before coming to school here?" Isaac was jittery, his eyes kept darting around as if he were looking for something. Then he looked back at me. "Come here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet.

"A closet? Really? I'm not making out with you." I thought he would laugh and make some smart remark, but then I saw his face and the expression that was on his face. "You know something." Isaac kind of averted my gaze. "What's up?"

He shifted on his feet. "You know how I told you that there was a creature murdering people on the loose?" I nodded my head yes. Isaac gave me a worried look. "Derek thinks that he knows who it is…"

"Well that's great!" The look on Isaac's face made me believe otherwise. "Right?" I felt my voice fall. Isaac swallowed hard. "Isaac…Who is Derek's lead?" He looked at me and sadness crept in his eyes. "Who is it?" I demanded to know.

"He thinks it is Lydia…" Isaac breathed out.

"Excuse me?!" I screamed. Isaac put his hand over my mouth. I bit his finger and he pulled back. "I'll kill him if he hurts her."

"Ow! That hurt.." He said when he pulled his hand back. "You know, just because you turn into a dog doesn't mean you have to bite like one." I punched his arm for that stupid comment.

"What is he going to do to Lydia?" I demanded to know.

Isaac put up his hands in defense. "We're going to test her first. And it's a safe test. I promise."

"We? The whole pack knows about this? Why the hell wasn't I told?" This was ridiculous. Derek had said that I was a part of the pack. So why wouldn't I know about this? Because Lydia is my sister, and he knew that I would object. He had probably ordered the others to not say a single word about it all to me. I looked up at Isaac, both confused and intrigued. "Why are you telling me all of this?" This time he looked confused. "I assume Derek instructed you guys to keep me in the dark. So why are you standing here and telling me this, knowing that when Derek finds out that he is going to kill you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Lydia is your family, your sister. I know what how important a sibling is to someone. And I felt like you should know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have a brother? A sister?" I don't recall ever hearing about one, but that didn't mean anything. I hardly knew anything about this guy.

"No." Isaac answered, just a little too quickly. I wanted to ask him what he was hiding, and why he suddenly looked like someone ran over his dog. I didn't though.

Instead I just rushed out a 'Thank You' and left out of the door. Isaac's hand wrapped around me wrist and pulled me back to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and I could swear he looked nervous.

"To go and protect my sister." I looked at him like he was stupid. The heat from his fingers was starting to burn the skin on my wrist. I looked up at him. "Isn't that why you came and told me all of this? So that way I can stop him from hurting her?"

"He isn't the one testing her." He spoke a little softly and then his eyes roamed over my shoulder and he dropped his hand from my wrist. I turned around and saw Erica grinning widely. Derek wasn't going to be the one testing her because Isaac and Erica are going to be. I turned back around at Isaac and saw that he had a conflicted expression on his face.

I heard the clickity clack of Erica's cheap heels coming down the hallway. "I see that you just couldn't help yourself. You had to tell Scooby here our plan didn't you?" Erica didn't seem mad at Isaac. She actually looked rather intrigued as to what I was going to say.

"Scooby? That's the best dog joke you could come up with? That's pathetic." Erica's face changed from amused to pissed in two seconds.

"If she fails the test, and I think she will, you know what we are going to do?" Now she was grinning again. She leaned in so close that her lips were a breath away from my ear. "We're going to rip her throat out." She was smiling when she pulled back and I couldn't help myself. All I saw was red. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against a locker.

I glanced at Isaac and he averted my gaze. So I looked back at Erica. "Isaac's going to help. He was so excited when we were planning it out this morning. Just ask him." I glanced back at Isaac and he looked down at the ground.

"If you lay a finger on her, I will not only kill you. But I will cut your body into tiny little pieces and then feed them to various animals, where you're parents won't even have a body to bury." I threatened her. Her face went pale and I saw that I was about to choke her out. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and then I was being pulled back.

When my feet hit the ground again, I spun around and saw that it was Isaac that had pulled me back. I slapped him on the chest. "And you stay the hell away from me. If you hurt Lydia then I'm coming after you too." I bent down and picked up my book bag from where I had dropped it when going after Erica.

"Lauren, wait!" Isaac called after me. I thought that he and I were becoming friends. I honestly thought that I could trust him. It is weird, but I feel like I have known him for years. But I guess he was like all other guys. They'll do anything that a girl with blonde hair, big boobs, and long legs tells them to. I thought he was on my side with the Lydia thing, until Erica showed up. Then it was like a total 360.

I rushed down the hallway and at the same time I pulled out my phone to dial Lydia's number. There was no answer. "Come on Lydia. Pick up your phone." I started to dial again. I guess I was just too busy looking at who to call, that I wasn't watching where I was walking because I ran straight into somebody.

"I am so sorry."

"Oh wow."

Our words got mingled up within each other's. I looked up and saw a shorter guy with a buzz cut looking right back at me. I never really thought that buzz cuts were attractive. I liked having a guy with hair that I could wrap my fingers up in; I actually liked curly hair best.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry." The guy mumbled out.

"It's fine. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." I saw that he had his phone in his hand. Cell phones were proving to be dangerous things.

He looked at me and he had the same look that Isaac had the first time I told him that I was related to Lydia. "You look so familiar. Do I know you?" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Stiles."

"Stilinski?" He nodded his head. "Well, if it isn't the boy that made googly eyes at my little sister the entire year of kindergarten…" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head.

" .God. I had completely forgotten that there are two of you." He was spazzing a little bit. "Lauren right?" I smiled at him. "Oh wow… there are two of you. Two!" I was shaking my head at him.

"Hey Lo, have you seen Lydia?" I turned to see Jackson coming up to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No. But I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?" Jackson saw Stiles and then grabbed him up by the shoulder fabric of his shirt.

"No. That's why I asked you." He looked at me like I was stupid. "And you." He looked at Stiles. "Where is McCall. I need to ask you dumb nuts something." Jackson started leading Stiles away.

"Hey! Jacks-a-ass I wasn't done talking to that nerd." I hollered out, but they both ignored me. I started walking back down the street, searching out my sister.

I wasn't sure what kind of test Isaac and Erica were going to use on Lydia, but I knew that if she failed it was going to be very bad. I needed to get to her first.

The bell started to ring and I groaned loudly.

"Oh no. That was a sound of a very pretty girl having a very bad day." I turned around and smiled. "I don't think I like seeing a frown on your face." Matt was walking down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I pursed my lips and cocked my head at him.

"Shouldn't you?" He countered and I smiled again.

"I'm trying to find my sister actually. Important… a.. family business." I held up my phone. "I tried to call her before class started, but she didn't pick up." My shoulders sagged a little bit and he poked out his lip.

"Alright. Come on." He started walking the other direction. When he saw that I wasn't coming, he turned around. "I know what class your sister has." I smiled widely. I remember Isaac telling to watch out for Matt, that he didn't trust him. But he seemed to be a total sweetheart to me. "I'll walk you there." He stuck out he arm and I laced mine through it.

"Well that is oh so very kind of you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Such a gentleman."

"I'm not that big of a gentleman." He said and I looked at him, doubting that little fact. "I couldn't help but notice the lack of length of your very tiny dress you are wearing today…" He admitted and I couldn't help the small grin that came to my face.

"You can thank my dear sister for that. Ever since we were little she has always wanted to dress me up like a Barbie doll." I more so felt him laugh than heard him laugh.

"I don't recall Barbies ever looking that in a dress." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… well, Barbie doesn't have my legs." He stopped at a door and looked down at my legs then.

"That is so very true…" He said admiringly. He motioned through the window of the door. "There's Lydia." I put my hand to the door knob and went to go and turn it to enter the room. Matt put his hand over mine. "I'd be careful. Harris is a piranha." I cracked open the door and leaned up to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out." I smiled at him and he nodded.

I turned around and saw Lydia holding crystal up.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my classroom?" I heard the teacher asking about my presence here, but I was only focusing on Lydia.

I glanced over at Erica, who was grinning like that creepy doll from the Saw movies. Then I heard a young boy scream out, "Lydia!"

"I believe I asked you a question." I turned to look at the teacher, finally.

"I need to see Lydia Martin. Family emergency." Lydia looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy." Then she turned to face the guy that had yelled at her. "You're all crazy." She shook her head and then she ate the crystal.

By the looks on everyone's faces, that liquid that was on the crystal was supposed to do something. That was the test. But as far as I could see, nothing happened. I looked over at Isaac, who gave me a sad look and then I saw Stiles from earlier. He was shaking his head and the other boy was shaking his as well.

She didn't pass the test.

"You need to get back to your class now. Or would you rather me write up for detention?" I turned to face him and knew that I needed to find Derek, before he found Lydia.

And that's when I saw him. He was outside of the school, watching Lydia through the glass. I left the classroom and immediately started to head towards the front of the school. I hadn't seen Boyd all day, so odds were Derek was keeping him near him.

I opened up the front doors and jogged down the steps as quickly as I could. I went to where I had seen Derek just moments earlier. But he was now gone.

"Come on out you coward!" I screamed as I started to follow the wood line.

I followed the path until I reached the lacrosse field where Boyd was standing.

"I want to see Derek." I requested.

He stood two heads taller than I did, and had his arms crossed over his very wide chest. "Well, he's busy at the moment."

I turned to face the bleachers, where the woods were right behind them. "Are you afraid of a girl?" I screamed out. When I got no answer I turned and grinned at Boyd. "So I guess I got to get through you to see Derek right?" He didn't say anything, but he did square up his feet.

I felt the all too familiar tingle run through my bones and over my skin and I knew I had transformed into my wolf. I started to run at Boyd, when Derek stepped in my way.

"Is all of that really necessary?" I growled and Derek started to laugh.

"Even though that is a really cool trick, I'm not sure I like having her on our team." Boyd said and I growled and barked at him, causing Derek to laugh again.

"I'm getting the feeling she doesn't really like being a part of this team either."

"You don't have to hurt her." Another male voice came over from the corner of the field.

"She failed the test Scott." Derek looked up. Scott… McCall. That's who Jackson was asking about earlier when he saw Stiles.

"That doesn't mean anything…." Scott went on some rant about Lydia being immune. Which is exactly what I had said to Bo and Blake.

"I've never heard of that. It doesn't exist." Derek said finally. I growled again and Scott smiled.

"Did you get a pet?" Derek shook his head.

"Not exactly." I gave him a warning growl and he shook his head at me.

"You can't kill her Derek. It isn't right." Scott said firmly.

"Who said I was going to kill her?" Derek grinned. I bit at his ankles and he tried to kick me away, but my teeth were too sharp and they pierced through the skin with no problems.

"I came here to try and talk you out this. But then again, I wasn't planning on it actually working." I pulled back and looked up at Scott. What was he saying. "Lydia is under my protection Derek. Leave her alone." I wanted to morph back and hug him, but something told me that he would be a bit alarmed by a naked girl throwing herself at him.

Scott started to run off and I followed after him. Maybe he could lead me to my sister.

~{}~{}~{}~

About two hours later, Scott led me to an empty house. He rushed through the doors and I followed after.

"Is that dog? You literally brought a dog to a dog fight?" Stiles was the one talking now. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Wait. That's a wolf. Where the hell did you find a wolf?!"

"I didn't bring the dog. It just followed me here. I couldn't make it go away." Then I saw Isaac rush over to Scott. They began to fight and I started running through the house, trying to sniff out Lyds.

I found her, but she was behind a door. I started pawing at it, but she wasn't coming to it. Then everything went quiet. I heard no more fighting, no more growling or shattering of glass. I ran back down the stairs and saw that Scott, Stiles, and some girl was standing on the porch. Derek and Boyd were standing near the road.

Then I heard a hiss. An awful cry. And I knew it was a creature. I looked up and what looked like a lizard was crawling on the roof. What the hell was going on? What was that thing?

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?!" Lydia hysterically demanded. I wanted to hug her, but she had no idea that I was me. All she saw was a wolf.

I saw that Isaac was laying on the ground next to Erica. And even though I was completely pissed at him for going after Lydia, I still wanted to go and check on him. There was something inside me, something that was urging me to go over there and protect him from anyone else hurting him.

The girl that was on the steps, started to take Lydia to her car.

"I'm going to take her home." The boys nodded. I knew that I needed to beat Lydia home, so I started to run like crazy, on all fours.

I just hoped that she didn't see me morph back into human form.

~{}~{}~{}~

I came to a screeching halt at the basement door. I morphed back into my regular form, and something happened. This time the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I had only ever felt pain one other time and that was when I first changed.

I made my way to my bathroom and pulled on a robe. And waited for Lydia to get home.

**Hello Lovlies!**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get an update out. I started a new job, and I have been pulling twelve hour shifts five days a week. But I did finally get something out for you guys! It's nothing too special, but I hope you all enjoy it **


	5. Chapter 5

The door upstairs slammed shut and a huge scream rang through the house. I knew that Lydia had made it home. I tightened my robe up and I jogged up the stairs. I heard her moving around stuff frantically in her room, so that is where I headed.

I reached her open door, where she was pacing around frantically. She went from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye. And she did it in heels. I mean really, did she even own other shoes?

"Hey….sis…" I approached her cautiously, like a hunter trying to sneak up on a deer. She didn't glance up from her pacing, but she did begin to speak.

"He's such an ass. You know that, I know that, he even knows that. He begs to have his house key back, like it was an engagement ring or something. And then he goes and kisses me. And I mean, really kisses me. What the hell?" She finally stopped and looked right up to me. "What am I supposed to do with that? How does he expect me to move on when he pulls that kind of crap?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent, just like a doe's caught in headlights. "Are we talking about Jackson?"

"Of course we are talking about Jackson. Do you know another super hot asshole?" She snapped at me.

"He kissed you?" I was still trying to understand that after all she just saw, why she is most worried about what happened with Jackson. But I had to play the role of supportive sister and not interrogate her on what all she saw.

"Crazy. He's crazy." She started pacing again. "The whole town is going crazy. Maybe it's in the water. I feel like if the whole town is affected than it has to be from a source we all use right?"

I couldn't take her spontaneous rambling, so I stood up and put my hands on either side of her shoulders to stop her. "Lydia." She looked at me with her big eyes. "What are you talking about?" Hopefully this was my chance to get some information out of her.

She bit her lip and then seemed to be recalling something. She started to shake her head. "Nothing." She kept her lip pinned under her teeth. That was something she always did when she was hiding something. "I'm just really stressed about this huge test I have tomorrow." She made up an excuse. She then turned to go to her bed. She pulled out a book. "Which I really should be studying for." She opened up to a page and pulled out numerous highlighters.

"Nice to see you still deal with problems the same way." I gave a sad and low chuckle. She didn't look up at me, instead she continued to read and highlight in her book.

"You get overwhelmed by something and you throw yourself into something else. I played video games, and you would always read a book or study." Now she did look up.

"Yeah, and you would still outscore me on the test." I detected a trace of pinned up jealousy in her voice and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she had gotten upset with me when we were kids, she had always accused me of cheating, but I didn't think that she would ever carry it for this many years.

"You can't still be upset with me because I knew how to spell pterodactyl and you didn't. We were eight!" I joked.

"I studied hard for that vocabulary test. The highest score got to be the class representative in the spelling bee. I deserved that spot." She spoke with a firm voice and I laughed again.

"It was a school spelling bee. Not nominations for the Nobel Prize Lyd." I shook my head at her.

"That's not the point Lauren." Now she sounded frustration. Which I knew why. She had just had a very confusing encounter with her ex and possibly saw him turn into a lizard. But she would take her anger out on me, because she knew that I would let her.

"I know." I said softly and I walked over to where she was sitting on the bed. "The point is that you are an amazing and gorgeous person. And if Jackson can't see that and beg to have you back, then that is his loss."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. She was never one to really deal with one on one talks well, but at least I let her know I was here.

I stood up and started making my way to the door. "Hey Lyds?" I turned around and she looked up. "I just wanted to say thanks." She gave me a slightly confused look. "For …a …. Letting me stay here. I've really missed you." Her face softened a bit and she even gave me a small smile.

"I've missed you too Lo." I rubbed my temples before I started to leave. And I was caught in my steps when Lydia called me back. "Are you okay?"

I turned back to face her, and I shook my head slightly. "I just have a migraine building up I guess. I don't know. It's weird."

"Well, you should probably go back downstairs and lay in the pitch black dark with a cold towel. Or at least that is what I have read you should do." I smiled at her dorkiness.

"Will do. Sweetdreams Lyds." She smiled at me and I made my way back down the stairs.

~{}~{}~{}~

I walked downstairs, and when I reached the door to the basement, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was downstairs. I carefully went down the stairs and waited to turn the corner until I smelled that it was another werewolf. I turned the corner and prepared myself for Isaac and was a little take aback when I saw that it was both Derek and Isaac.

"Well, this is a surprise." I tightened my robe and crossed my arms. "How can I help you boys? If you are here to ask for my help killing another innocent teenage girl, you can count me out."

"I told you that she wouldn't be okay with us being here." Isaac was the one to speak up, but Derek cut him off with a hard glare.

"Lauren…" Derek started in now, but I wasn't willing to listen to him. Not after what happened today.

"Don't Lauren me." I cut him off completely I took a step forward and glared at him. "You accepted me into your pack. And you used me to get close to my sister." I stepped a little closer to him and I practically growled. "You are no better than the snake you are trying to hunt Derek Hale and you disgust me. You and your useless pups." I cut a sideways glance at Isaac who averted his eyes almost immediately. I found it very hard to believe that he didn't have a girlfriend when he had blue eyes like that. I looked away and glared back at Derek. "I want you to leave."

Derek didn't make a move to leave and I stood my ground. "I'm not going to leave Lauren." He finally said after about five minutes of a stare down.

"If I have to, I'll make you." Derek smiled and I felt like he liked me challenging him. "Derek, get your alpha ass out of my basement." I pointed to the door, but Derek didn't say anything. I exhaled a sharp sigh and felt like pulling my hair out. I turned to face Isaac. "Is he always like this?" Then I held my hand. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to talk to you." Isaac opened and closed his mouth.

"Be nice to him. He feels bad enough." Derek stood up for his beta.

"He feels bad enough?" I asked in disbelief. "He should be happy I don't rip his throat out for even thinking about harming Lydia." I didn't look at Isaac when I said that, but I could feel the awkwardness radiating off of him.

"He was following orders." Derek took a deep breath. "My orders." I started to open my mouth, but he held up a hand. "And those orders were wrong. And I'm here to ….." He gritted his teeth. "I'm here to apologize." He took another breath. "To you. I'm here to apologize to you." I heard a soft chuckle and knew it was Isaac. I took it that Derek didn't apologize very often.

"Did you practice that in the mirror before you came here?" I asked and I saw the annoyed look show on Derek's face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Is this your way of saying you want me in you pack?"

He bit down and I awaited his answer. "Are you?"

"On one condition." I announced.

"Lydia is completely off limits." Derek said while nodding. He must really feel like he needs me, to put my sister off limits. "None of us shall lay a finger on her."

"One more thing." I looked from Isaac to Derek. "If I am going to be a part of this pack, then I need and will be told about everything and all decisions." I looked at Derek and I could tell that he wasn't happy about someone demanding something from him. But something told me that he was going to give me what I wanted. It was the least he could do.

"Fine." He nodded his head once. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He uncrossed his arms and started walking out.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" I asked him as he turned his back to me.

"I'm going to let you show the rest of my pack how to fight." I smiled. At least he knew where his strongest fighter was.

Derek left and I turned to face Isaac. "Shouldn't you be following along his heels like the little lost puppy that you are?" I might have forgiven Derek, but I wasn't about to forgive Isaac nearly as easily. Derek was acting as an alpha, and we didn't really have a connection. Isaac and I on the other hand did.

"You can't seriously be mad at me." Isaac said in disbelief.

I gave him a short and bitter laugh; and then my laughter was cut off when the basement door opened.

"Oh!" Lydia's face took in the fact that I was in a robe and then the fact that Isaac was in my room. "I didn't know that... is this who has been sneaking in at night?" She was studying Isaac like he was an experiment. She pursed her lips. "I must say, I kind of expected more out of anyone who has my blood running through them." She cocked her head. "Then again… he has filled out nicely in the past year." I went to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of her.

"Lyds. I love you. But can you please leave?" I needed to scream and yell at Isaac. And I couldn't do that while she was standing here.

She raised an eyebrow and then grinned. I think it was more so at Isaac than at me. She liked to make the guys squirm. "Sure thing sis." She turned to go up the stairs, but paused to look back at me. "I assume you them. But just in case you find yourself needing protection. There are condoms upstairs in the Dayquil box." She winked and then she was finally on her way out the door that led into the basement.

"If condoms are in the Dayquil box…then where is the Dayquil?" I turned and looked at Isaac, who was now sitting on my bed.

"What does that matter?" I shook my head. I didn't want to have a conversation about Dayquil and condoms.

"Well, what if I have a cold one day and I need Dayquil. Or you have a cold and you need Dayquil. And all you get is condoms. That's a bit unsatisfying." I made a sound of annoyance.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you need it or not. Because after the shit you pulled today, I don't think you'll be around here much." I watched his reaction. It was more unsurprised than I thought it would be. He dropped his head and nodded.

"You're still mad." I marched over to him.

"Damn right I am." I said bitterly. "You tried to kill my sister!" I pointed up the stairs. Isaac was now looking at me. And then he stood up and faced me.

"I did not. I warned you that Derek was going to try and do it." He corrected me.

"But you still followed his every order. If he had commanded you to kill her, you would have." I pointed a finger into his chest. "And I don't want anything to do with you after knowing that." I gritted the words out.

"This isn't about that. This is about Erica isn't it?" I through my hands up and hit his chest. How could he be so stupid? And the instant that my hands touched him, I regretted it. I pulled back quickly.

"No." I gave him my most disgusted look. "This is about you not having a spine. This is about me trusting you, and you completely destroying that trust." I shook my head and he started walking towards me. "Don't come near me." I didn't know what it was, but something happened when he was close. And I couldn't allow him to have that affect on me right now. I needed to stay strong and stand up to him.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" Well, that caught me off guard.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, still a bit dumbfounded by the question.

He stepped forward a little bit more, and I found myself frozen. The air was charged with the same electricity that I always felt when I was around him. What was going on with me?

"Why did you kiss me?" He whispered, and I found myself locked in place. It was taking every ounce of self control that I had to keep myself from jumping up and kissing him. My body wanted to move and touch him, but my mind was still hanging on the fact that he went after Lydia. How could the thoughts that were running through my mind, and they weren't the most innocent thoughts, be about a guy that just tried to kill my sister? "Lauren?" I looked up and Isaac's face was just a breath away from my own. My name came off his lips as barely a whisper. I looked up into his eyes and saw a hunger in them that matched what I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt anything like it, and I didn't have the strength to keep it at bay anymore.

I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck and drew his lips in the small distance that had separated us. His lips crushed against mine and his hand found the small of my back. He pressed me further against his body, letting me curve against him. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked again as he pulled back just far enough to speak the words.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know." Our bodies were still touching in every sense. Legs against legs, hips against hips, and our arms were around each other. And yet, I still felt like I wasn't close enough to him. "I can't explain it, and I can't control it." I pulled him back down and kissed him with everything I had. "But I feel like I need this." It was completely physical. My body needed his body. It was a drive that I hadn't ever felt before and it scared the hell out of me.

His lips were on mine again and I felt myself smiling. He wasn't being gentle, and I was happy about that. All of my angry and frustration from literally just five minutes ago had somehow turned into this starvation from not having him close enough. I put my hands at the hem of his shirt and started to slide it up. Isaac took over though and had his shirt off in a second's time.

"I wanted to hurt you. The minute I saw you turn against me and go after Lydia. I wanted to kill you myself." I was shaking my head, because somewhere I still wanted to do that. I wanted to hurt him for even thinking about hurting my sister. But I couldn't, I wasn't in control of my own actions. That insane drive was.

"And what do you want now?" He asked as he was kissing down my neck line.

"For you to shut me up and continue kissing me." I heard and felt him growl as he picked me up and dropped me to the bed.

"I can do that." I think that is what he said before he was over me and kissing me again, all while sliding my robe off of my body.

~{}~{}~{}~

I pulled on my 'look like a beauty-train like a beast' tank top over my black sports bra. Who doesn't like Disney? And then pulled on my spandex shorts and tied up my shoes. Today was the day that I was going to kick Derek's pack's asses.

As I was getting ready though, the conversation that Isaac and I had earlier ran through my mind.

"_What just happened?" Isaac had asked me in just as a confused voice as I felt. _

"_Do I need to pull out a Phys Ed. Book for you?" We were both sitting in my bed and we were both just staring at the blank wall that I had yet to decorate. _

"_I'm being serious Lauren. What the hell was that?" We had been sitting in silence for hours. Not saying anything. And then finally Isaac had asked the most important question, and I still couldn't answer it. _

"_I don't know." It was the most honest answer I could give him at the moment. _

"_We're not even dating." He was speaking, but he seemed like he was thinking about something else._

"_I know."_

"_We barely even know each other."_

"_I know."_

"_It doesn't make any sense."_

"_I know."_

"_But I really want to do it again."_

"_I know." I agreed with him before I even realized what I was saying. He looked over at me and I turned to face his gaze. _

"_So what do we do?" That was the second biggest question._

"_I still don't like you." It was a lie, but I felt like it was a necessary lie. I couldn't let myself trust a guy that could so easily harm my own blood. I just couldn't do it. _

"_Understood." He was nodding his head. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I am having the hardest time keeping my body on this side of the bed. It's like you are this huge magnet, and pulling me in." He started shaking his head. "That sounded stupid." I reached over and put my hand on his arm, and that fire was building up again. _

"_I get it." And I did. It was an uncontrollable pull and I wasn't so sure I liked it. I lost control when I was around him. I pulled my hand back and I thought for a minute. "I think…" He looked up at me. "That we should keep this to ourselves. Until we can figure out what is happening between us." I glanced over at the nightstand and something dawned on me. "Hey Isaac?" _

"_Hmm?" He seemed to be thinking about whatever he was thinking about earlier. _

"_Have you been having really bad headaches? I mean almost migraine-like headaches?" I was staring at the medicine bottle of Excedrin on the nightstand. For the first time in over a week, I wasn't having a headache. I actually never felt so great. _

_I turned to look at Isaac and the look on his face told me that my instinct was right. He had been having the headaches too. "And let me guess… you stop having them when you're around me?" He lowered his head, once again telling me that I was right. _

"_Does that mean something?" He asked me, and I was hoping that maybe he would be able to tell me. _

"_I don't know. But I do know that we have a training session at Derek's lair in an hour. And we are going to keep this ….. thing… to ourselves, then we ought not show up together. So you better go and get ready." I got up and pulled on my robe again. The headaches most certainly meant something, but I wasn't sure what yet. I did know that I was going to find out._

My headache was back, and it was worse than ever before. I downed some medicine and refilled my water bottle. I checked my phone to see if Bo had returned any of my phone calls. I finally had a lead on my headaches and what was going on with Isaac, but I needed his help in figuring out what exactly it was.

I pulled my hair up and grabbed my keys. I wasn't sure how being close to Isaac was going to work out after what happened last night. But I guess we would find out.

~{}~{}~{}~

I jogged into the old abandoned warehouse and was attacked from behind. I fell to the ground, but immediately rolled out of the way. My water bottle went rolling across the floor and I looked up to see Erica coming at me. I smiled at her and did a back hand spring to get back into standing position.

"Should have known this would be an ambush. Where's the rest of them?" I asked her.

She only smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…" She bared her fangs and let out her claws.

"Oh honey, you are so going to regret ever going after my sister." I smiled sweetly at her. She growled and then came at me with everything she had. I laughed and easily moved out of her way.

"How long have you been a werewolf? A month?" Erica let out a sound of annoyance and came at me again. I laughed again. "It really shows. You're just so…" I tried to think of the right word, but my thought process was interrupted by her trying to tackle me again. I grabbed her by the throat, it wasn't that hard because I was stronger than she was. I backed her up against one of the columns and smiled at her. "Childish. That's the word I was looking for." I smiled. "You fight like a little child. Attack first, and cry later." I squeezed until she was almost out of breath. "I'm faster and stronger than you are. You can't beat me." She was about to pass out and that's when I let her go, but I spun and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and I clawed at her face and she fell to the ground. Then I stuck my claws between two of her ribs and dug in even deeper. "That's for my sister you bitch." I whispered in her ear. Then I picked her up and threw her back down.

Just in time to see Boyd running towards me. "Well, you are a bit of a bigger target. Wonderful" I smiled at him. "Maybe you will put up a better fight." Boyd didn't say anything, he just came at me with all the determination and focus of a real soldier. It was rather impressive. He landed a blow to my ribcage but I was smaller and faster. I moved out of his way and jumped up into the rafters. He looked around and then I jumped down onto he back. He went down, hard, but he recovered quickly. I knew that I was going to need a weapon of sorts to get a decent blow in and so I looked around. I found a stack of pipes and I ran over to them. I picked one up and started twirling it around like I used to twirl flags the years I was in band. I had two of them and I threw the first one at him.

He dodged and I threw the other, higher in the air this time. He started laughing at me and I just smiled. "You missed." He wasn't laughing anymore, but he was smug about dodging my throw. I was right in front of him now and he reached out for me. I twirled around and caught the pipe I had thrown a few seconds earlier. I gripped it tightly and then speared it through his abdomen.

"I don't think I did." I told him and he knew he was beat. He fell to his knees and I pulled out the pipe, so the wound could start healing up.

"Two down!" I called out into the dimly lit space. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll take a swing at it." I turned and saw Isaac holding the pipe that Boyd had dodged before I stabbed him. He swung the pipe at my head, but I caught it and pulled it out of his grasp. He grinned and I returned the grin.

"Well, you missed." He smiled right before he started running after me. He took a different approach, no claws or teeth. He was simply just throwing punches and kicks, all which I easily blocked. I got the feeling that he was holding back though. "I've been thinking a lot about last night. About every single thing that happened… and how much I really enjoyed it…" I was using a seductive voice, real low and breathy.

He stopped for a split second, and within that second, I had him pinned against the wall with a sharp edge of one of the broken pipes. I held it at his throat. "You distracted me." He complained.

"You can't afford for a pretty face to distract you like that. If you allow a pretty face to get into your head, you're dead. And everyone you love and care about, are put in danger." It was Derek's voice coming from behind me and I dropped the rusty edge of the pipe and turned to face him.

Erica and Boyd were getting up and then Derek was now turning so he was facing us all. "All three of you just got your asses handed to you by a small girl. She took you out like it was nothing. If she can do that, what do you think the Kanima is going to do? Or the Argents?" Everyone was silent. I let the 'small girl' comment slide. "And she wasn't even in her strongest form." Derek said firmly. It's true; in my wolf form I am three times stronger and faster. "Training is going to be harder, much harder. You better prepare yourselves."

"Her true form? What exactly is her true form?"

"Lauren?"

There were two male voices coming from behind Derek and when I craned my neck to see who was speaking, I saw Stiles and Scott.

"Did you change Lydia's sister too?!" Stiles asked in shock and anger. It was a rather entertaining combination of emotions.

"No, you idiot." Derek shot a hard glance at him before he face Scott. "Remember when you asked if I had gotten a pet?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"No way…" Scott let out a sigh. Derek turned to me and I shed my shirt. I liked it too much to ruin it.

"Lauren, will you?" He didn't ask it exactly, but I knew he wanted me to shift. I tossed my shirt to Isaac and then I let my body transform.

"Holy shit." That was Stiles' voice. "Did that really just happen?" His mouth was hanging open. "She just freaking turned into a wolf!" He turned to Scott. "That's so bad ass and awesome! Why can't you guys do that?" He turned to fact the rest of them.

"Better question is why can she?" Scott was looking at Derek and I knew that they were getting ready to have a serious talk. Stiles started to walk over to me and I bared my teeth and growled. I might be a wolf, but I wasn't a dog, and I wasn't fond of being petted.

**Hello all my gorgeous/handsome readers!**

**I know I am seriously slacking in getting these updates out. I hope you all don't hate me for it… :/ **

**But I sincerely hope you all enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it and leave a review! I love you all SO much **

**~Makayla~**


	6. Chapter 6

I was still standing on all fours, looking up at the boys. Stiles was looking at me like I was one of his superheroes in the comics that I am sure he has stashed in his room somewhere. And Scott was looking at me like he was both suspicious, angry, and intrigued all at the same time.

"How is that even possible for someone to do that? Why can't any of us do that?" Scott turned to Derek.

Stiles moved closer and he reached out his hand as if he was about to pet me. I growled and then I heard Isaac laughing. "I'd be careful. She bites."

Stiles looked over at Isaac and raised an eyebrow. "Did you already try petting her? How do you know she bites?"

Isaac gave me a certain look and a small grin. "Just trust me. When she gets all worked up, she pulls out the teeth." I wasn't sure if Isaac knew that I could understand him or not. But he better watch it. Part of the deal we made this morning, was to tell no one of what happened last night.

"Lauren's a true wolf." Derek told Scott.

"What the hell is a true wolf?" Scott was dense, and I guess it was a good thing that he was super cute and sweet.

I was getting tired of being talked about like I wasn't in the room, so I trotted over to behind the bus and shifted back to human form.

"Will one of you gentlemen be a doll and go get my bag out of the trunk of my car?" I hollered out. I hated having to shift on the spot like that; I always lost all of my clothes. I heard footsteps go past me, and I was happy that at least one of them was going to help me out.

"There's the robe in the trunk to your right. Put that on until he brings your clothes." I recognized the voice as Derek's and I turned to my right to sure enough see a trunk.

I pulled the robe on and walked out of from behind the bus. I casted Derek a grateful smile and he nodded his head.

"A true wolf is someone who's body is capable of taking on the truest form of the animal that shape shift into. We're rare, just like the true alphas." I started to explain to Scott.

"She's stronger, faster, and more equipped to handle pain than any of us." Derek added, and while he was speaking I took a look around. Isaac was the only one missing, so he was the one who had went out to get my bag.

"Does Lydia know that you are a werewolf?" Stiles stood up and asked me directly.

"No." I said automatically. "Nor will she find out. I've kept this from her for years and I have no plans to drag her into this world." I crossed my arms and I let my claws out and started drumming them along my arm. "And I'll do everything that I have to do to keep her safe and out of this world." I smiled at him. "Understand?"

Stiles took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was a little bit shaky. "You're a very scary lady." Then his eyes seemed to roam over my entire body. "Very attractive, but very scary." I let out a soft chuckle. I was standing in front of him with nothing but a thin robe on. Where was Isaac with my bag?

"Good. I like scaring people. They tend to listen to what I say when that happens." I retracted my claws and let my arms dangle down my sides.

"So you're basically like a super wolf." Scott said and Derek and I both looked at each other.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Derek asked curiously.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and then they dropped their heads.

"What did you two do?" I took a step forwards. But they both remained quiet. I looked over at Derek and he nodded at me.

I put on a sexy grin and started walking up to Stiles. "You know, I don't get why Lydia hasn't jumped all over the chance to date you." Every time I took a step forward, he took a step back. I held out a finger and touched his chest. "You're just so smart… and sweet…and you wanna know something?" His back hit a wall and I closed the space enough that our faces were almost touching.

"What… I mean.. sure… I mean yeah." He was both stuttering and stammering. I looked up at him and smiled.

I leaned in to where I could whisper in his ear. "I find the whole geeky thing attractive." I could hear Derek still questioning Scott. But he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yo..you.. you do?" Stiles cleared his throat.

I reached down and looped my finger through his belt loop. "You want to go and do something today?"

He looked both shocked and miserable at the same time. "I… I… really want to…"

"You don't have somewhere you have to be do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Me… Scott… Scott and I have to go and watch over a friend." I leaned in just a little bit closer.

"What friend is that?" Stiles glanced over at Scott and I could visibly see him bit the inside of his cheek. He shook his head. "Come on… You can tell me." I decided to turn up the heat just a little bit. "Maybe you can just ditch Scott and you and I can go and babysit this friend." I leaned back to whisper in his ear. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do…" I lightly nipped the bottom of his ear and he made a startled sound.

"I really can't." Stiles said the words, but it sounded like it pained him to do so.

"Because it's Jackson?" I asked him.

His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head furiously. "I didn't say it was Jackson." He said firmly.

"But it is Jackson." I let go of the belt loop and took a step back. "Where are you keeping him?"

He started to shake his head again. I reached out and grabbed him by the throat, not hard but enough to show that I was stronger. "In a police van. Near the clearing in the woods." He told me.

I let him go and started walking back over to Derek. "They have Jackson locked up in a van near the clearing." Scott looked up and over at Stiles.

"Really?"

"She had my ear between her teeth and her hand near my crotch! What was I supposed to do?" He threw his hands up. Derek started laughing. "Plus she practically has no clothes on. It was very distracting." He gestured to where I was still standing in just a robe.

"Where is Isaac with that bag?" I turned to Derek and he shrugged. I looked over to where Erica and Boyd were talking in the corner. "I'm going to find out."

I walked outside and didn't see Isaac anywhere near my car. There was no sign of him anywhere outside actually.

"Isaac?" I called out to him, and received no answer. "Isaac!" The silence was starting to make me feel a bit uneasy. I started to walk towards the wood line.

When I reached it, I took a few steps inside. "Isaac Lahey. This isn't funny. Get your ass out her…ah!" I let out a small scream when I was grabbed and pinned against a tree.

I opened my eyes and found Isaac's staring back into mine. "What the hell is your problem?" I went to go and push him off of me, but he grabbed a hold of my hands and pinned them above my head. His lips came down to crush mine.

"I've been wanting to do that since you walked into the warehouse this morning." He whispered.

My body instantly reacted to his. He let go of my hands and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. I placed one hand in his hair and the other on the back of his neck. I swept my lips over his one last time before pulling back.

This time I really did slap his chest. "You scared me!" He started laughing and I pinched him. "I don't find it funny." I reached down and grabbed my bag. "And what took you so long bringing this back?" I pulled out some of my clothes and started to get dressed.

"Well, I started to bring the bag back but then I saw you seducing nerd boy and I just couldn't go in. If I went in then I am pretty sure I would have ripped him to shreds." I pulled on my shirt and this time I started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are jealous of Stiles?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." I smiled at him. "We're not dating. So I have nothing to be jealous of." He shrugged his shoulders. I wanted to push the subject a little bit more, but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. Did I want him to be jealous? We did agree that we were only seeing each other. Occasionally. In bed or apparently behind a tree in the woods.

"Good." I fluffed up my hair and stuffed the robe into the bag. "Because you're right. We aren't dating. But are doing this…" I pulled him to me for another kiss and I felt him smile around my lips.

"I like doing that." He said as he pulled back.

"I know! It just makes my body feel like it's on fire. It's like the biggest adrenaline rush ever." It was true. Just being near him sent my entire body into some kind of electric energy. I looked up at him and saw that he was giving me a strange look. "What?"

He shook his head gently and put his hand on the small of my back. "We better get you back before they start to suspect anything."

We walked back into the warehouse and I found Derek sparring with both Boyd and Erica.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" I asked as I tossed the bag down to the side.

"They left." Erica said as she went in for kick, but we thrown backwards instead.

"Left? Left where?" I watched as Erica went in again, but was deflected by Derek easily. "You know, if you would try attacking on his weaker flank and let Boyd take the stronger you would get further in this fight." Erica looked over at me and Derek struck her down to the ground. "Oh and if you would stay a little more focused and centered, you'd quit getting hit so often." She looked like she was about to scream. "Just saying." I shrugged. I turned to face Derek. "Are you going to tell me why you let Scott and Stiles go, knowing that they were holding Jackson captive?"

He ignored me and motioned for Erica to come at him again. It was obvious that he wasn't going to talk to me and I was going to have to make him. I ran up to him and blocked the blow he had meant to land on Erica.

"If you want me to fight it out of you, then I will." He grinned and came at me. I did a back flip and jumped up to hang from one of the rafters. "Too slow Derek." I called after him. He turned and looked up at me.

He went to jump up, and I swung down. I knocked him down to the ground and Isaac tossed me a pipe. I caught it, and put it to his throat. "Now why did you let them go?"

Derek laid down and sighed. "I am letting Scott have a day to handle it his way. If he isn't successful at finding out who the master is and figuring out how to stop the Kanima, then we do it my way." I pulled the pipe away and lent him a hand to help him up.

"And you are certain that he fail?" That would be the only reason he actually let them go.

"Scott has too big of a heart and it clouds his judgment." I smiled at him.

"I understand." I could hear a phone ringing, and after the second ring, I realized that it was my phone. I looked around and found it lying on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was Blake calling me. I pushed the ignore button. "But I am still going to keep an eye on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." I put my phone in my back pocket and started walking out.

~{}~{}~{}~

I reached the clearing and found a van and a car. There wasn't really anyone around, and then I saw Stiles come out of the back of the van. He looked up, saw me, and fell right back on his butt.

"Well that's one way to greet someone." I laughed.

"Lo? Lauren? Is that you?" I craned my neck and tried to see Jackson, who I assumed was in the van locked up.

Stiles stood up and quickly shut the door. "No! There is no one out here. Just go back to … scowling and trying to break free." Stiles shouted loudly at the closed door.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He came over to me and put a finger to my lips. "Shh!" He looked back at the van. And then he pulled me about ten feet away. "What are you doing here?" He gave me a hateful look. "Did Derek really send a guard dog to make sure that we don't let Jackson go?"

"No. I actually told Derek that I was coming whether he liked it or not." I smiled at him. "And I'll let the 'guard dog' comment go."

He looked down at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay. I turn into a giant dog. It's not that big of a deal." I found a rock and sat down on it. "I just don't like dog jokes very much."

He found a rock nearby and sat on it.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked up at me, and he looked like a little kid sitting at story time. I nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. "Why did you come back to Beacon Hills and why doesn't Lydia know the truth about you?"

Of course there would be concern for Lydia in his question. I smiled softly at that.

"Those are very easy questions to answer." I looked up at him. "Like you, I love her. She's my sister." I thought about Lydia for a minute. "I came back to protect her. And I never told her the truth to protect her. If she were a part of this world, she would be in constant danger. And I don't know if I have the strength to always protect her."

"But don't you think that she deserves to know the truth. She loves you too."

My phone started to ring and once again it Blake. I pushed the ignore button and looked up at Stiles.

"At least this way she can live a normal life." I stood up. "If you had a choice to know or to have never known about Scott. What would you choose?" He was quiet and I looked back at the van. Clearly Jackson wasn't going to get out. "I'll let you think about that." I started to walk away.

**Short chapter I know. But I wanted to get out something of an update today. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**As always, please leave a review!**


End file.
